


No Synpathy For The Devil

by juju0268



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:35:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juju0268/pseuds/juju0268
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr.Gold has no choice but to hire the town's only home health care nurse Bella French, but he might have gotten more than he bargained for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Here is the number of our finest home care nurse Mr. Gold, I'm sure you will be very happy with her. Your leg will need round the clock care for six weeks if it is to heal properly. Surgery can only do so much, now it's up to you to stay off of it, that means no working." Gold's scowl was plain as he accepted the card from Whale.

Dr. Whale held out Gold's release papers and he all but snatched them away from him as He scribbled his name on the bottom so he could get out this hell hole and back to his own home. "Thank you Mr. Gold and I'll see you in six weeks, here's your appointment card and please, hesitate to call if you need anything." Gold thought he must have heard him wrong as Whale looked over the discharge papers.

"You mean don't hesitate to call?" Whale flashed Mr. Gold his fake plastered on Doctor's smile, "No You heard me right, have a nice day." With that he turned around and left the room. "Bastard" Gold mumbled under his breath as he looked down at the piece of paper Whale had given him.

His eyes narrowed as he read the name of the nurse, Bella French. Oh this was just perfect, the hospital staff try to kill him and on top of that even the doctor is some kind of asshole and now they are going to deliever him into the hands of the clumisest girl in all of storybrooke, "Probably hoping she will finish the job" Gold muttered as he folded the paper with her number on it, sticking it in the breast pocket of his shirt. He had every intention of doubling everyone's rent that had treated him in this hospital, maybe even tripling the rent for the good Doctor.

Gold felt out of place without his tailored suits but they weren't really an option when you've been through hell. His knee had given out on him two weeks ago causing him to take a nasty spill in his shop. After an ambulance ride and the entire town watching with the Mayor having a frount row seat as they took him out on a stetcher, Gold had to go though a five hour surgery to repair what tendons and cartlidge that still remained in his knee and leg. The pain had been excruiating for him. He even had to take up residence in the first floor bedroom after he just couldn't do the stairs anymore. Now he couldn't go to work for six weeks and sure that he would be forced to call this girl who masqueraded as a nurse to help him. He huffed a sigh as one of the inept nurses rounded the bend with a wheelchair for him.

"Here's your cadillac Mr. Gold" she gave alittle laugh, but Gold was taking everything as an insult today. "Now use the walker like you were instructed when you are at home, and remember NO weight on that knee." How dare she talk to him like he was a child, he was the most powerful man in this town."I think I can manage, thank you. Now if you will kindly just take me to the cab, it should be waiting." The nurse patted the seat of the chair with her hand, beckoning Gold to the seat. He rolled his eyes as he scooted his bum leg over to hang off the side of his bed. "Do you need...?"

"I'm fine dearie, just concentrate on holding that chair and I'll get there in due time...no thanks to you," he muttered that last part under his breath.

the nurse had about all of Gold she wanted this past two weeks he had been on her floor. The staff intended to throw a party after he left. She wanted no more of his fits and he had no patience what so ever, he was the worst patient she had ever had the pleasure of escorting to the door. She stood there and watched as he managed to hoist himself into the awaiting chair, God forbid if you assisted him, surly old bastard she thought. No wonder no one had even bothered to visit during his stay here.

The trip into the cab was even worse than getting into the chair Gold thought as he gritted his teeth though the pain as he slid into the seat as far as he could, trying to drag his injured leg in with him. How was he ever going to manage this at home, plus the care of the incision all by himself. Dam it, he was going to have to swalow some of that pride and call Mrs. French for help, no telling how much it would cost and her father owed him money, so with his trademark scowl on his face he pulled Bella's number out of his pocket.

The phone rang and rang, how irritating and unprofessional he thought as he listened to the seeminly endless sound of the phone. Gold was about to hang up when a woman's voice finally picked up on the other end. "Hello?" Gold cleared his throat before responding, "Hello, Mrs French?"

"Yes, Bella French...Is this Mr. Gold?" Now how did she know that, he wondered, "Yes Mrs. French. I was given your number by Whale." "Yes, yes He called me about you. Said you would be needing alittle T.L.C. for a few weeks."

Gold sighed, why was everyone in this town so...so...dam irritating. "Yes, well, they released me this morning and he said you could help me for a few weeks."

"Of course, that's what I'm here for Mr. Gold. I tell you what, I can be there in two hours and we can go over the proper care for your situation, what do you say, is that alright with you?"

"That'll be fine dearie. I have nothing but time apparently." He tried to put on his most sarcastic voice but Bella just laughed, "Wonderful, see you then, your still in that pink house at the end of town?" Gold's mouth became a hard line,"Yes, that's the one." why did everyone call it pink, It was Salmone God dam it! He pushed the red button on his cell disconnecting him, she sounded just way to happy to suit him, well, he could fix that.

The cab pulled up in his driveway and stopped. the driver looked at Mr. Gold in his rear view mirror but made no attempt to at least open the door for the injured man. "Would it be that terrible if you could get into your trunk sir and hand me the walker so that I could get out of this damnable cab and into my house, I need to rest." The cabbie gave his most irritated sigh before stepping out of his door and opening the trunk and getting Mr. Gold's walker out. Gold grumbled the whole time but he finally managed to get himself out of the car and half way up the stairs before he turned around and payed the impatient driver. "Seems you'll have to retieve my bag dearie, if you could just bring it in the house." The driver took his money and deposited the bag on the porch, leaving Mr. Gold standing there in shock as he turned about face and got into his cab and left him there. "What the hell is wrong with everyone, don't they know I'm injured and in pain?" Gold cussed under his breath as he fiddled with his keys and finally got in only to leave his bag on the porch. He didn't even care, he just needed to lay down, the pain was killing him, now where were those pills Whale had given him.

Holy shit, they were in the dam bag on the porch. No way was he going to use this stupid walker for six weeks he grumbled as he managed to shuffle to the much needed bathroom. Gold felt very relieved when he finally made it to the couch and after propping up his injured leg he ran his fingers through his messy hair, laying his head back. Gods his head hurt he thought as he tried to relax closing his eyes. He could really use a drink but it was too far away.

A few hours later a knock on the door brought Gold out of his sleep. He coughed a few times before trying to sit up."Aggh!" Sitting up was proving to be quite painful and he hadn't took his pills at the right time so of course it hurt to move. "COME IN" he bellowed impatiently. A petite girl stuck her head in the door and smiled at him, "Mr. Gold I presume?" At the sound of her voice Gold knew he was in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for reviews. this is only my second attempt at Gold so let's hope it goes smoother than the first.

))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

She was going to be one of those perky types he could tell by the irritating cheerful tone in her voice as she opened the door, but as she stepped over the thresh hold her shoe caught on the ledge and she toppled to the floor, landing on all fours.

Bella looked up at him through her tossled hair with a grimace on her face, "Oops." With as much dignity as she could muster, she got to her feet, trying to smooth out her white dress uniform with her hands, "stupid shoes" she muttered before once again looking at Gold with bright blue eyes and a mega wyatt smile on her face.

Gold had no words for what just happened, was she for real? He tried to sit up straighter as he ran his hand through his hair. "You didn't hurt yourself I hope." Bella gave him alittle huff of a laugh, "No, I'm just not used to these shoes" she said as she took the chair opposite the couch.

"Humm" Was all Gold managed as Bella took out a folder from her purse and opened it. "Is that about me?" He inquired. He watched her get out a pen but she couldn't get it to write. This girl can't be serious he thought as he watched her scribble on the side of the folder trying to make her pen work. Bella's shoulders slumped with a sigh as she looked over at Gold, who was staring at her like she was from the zoo,"Don't suppose you could help me out ?"

"I thought you were suppost to be helping ME out dearie." Bella rolled her eyes at his quip, "You telling me in this big old house there isn't one single pen, I think I can find at least one" and much to Gold's horror Bella got up and headed for his kitchen. "Just where do you think your going Mrs. French?"

"Just finding a pen, give me just a sec and I'll be right with you...oh here we go, found it" she called from the other room. "By the way, why is your duffle bag on the porch? Would you like me to bring it in for you?" She walked back into the living room holding his gold cross pen. Gold could feel his headache kick in, "Please and bring it here if you don't mind, I need my medicine."

After finally retriving his bag then another few minutes trying to figure out how to open the pen...your suppost to twist, not click he had to tell her as she fumbled with it, they began. "Mr. Nicholas Gold" she read the file, making notations as she went along. Gold rolled his eyes as she talked more to herself than to him as she read. "says here you will need round the clock care, so I brought a few things with me to last till the weekend, is there a bedroom downstairs close to yours in case you need my assistance during the night?"

"Yes" Gold muttered, "But we will need to go over a few rules if you will be staying here because frankly I don't see why you have to spend..." he quit talking when he saw Bella smirk at him before marking something down in her file. "what are you writing in there?" irritation clear in his voice. "Only that your wound up alittle too tight." "What?"

Bella smiled at him as she shook her head in amusement, "I''m writing down that you just took your medicine, take it easy." Suddenly Bella snapped her folder closed. "I can tell you don't feel very good Mr. Gold, Hows about I fix you something to eat, your not suppost to take those on an empty stomach." Gold popped the tablets in his mouth dry and swallowed them as he glared at her, he had a feeling he was going to need more.

"Hows about you try and be helpful and fix me a scotch, that will help me more than anything" Gold said mocking her words. Bella's lips went into a full blown pout when he pointed to the small bar."You know very well you can't take pain killers with alcohol, it's dangerous and I wouldn't want to lose my very first patient on my first day would I? Now how about some soup?"

"I'm sorry, did you just refer to me as your FIRST patient?" Gold was going to kill that damn Whale. Bella turned her head to the side in mock pity for him, "afraid so, but someone has to be first, right?" He watched her stroll into his kitchen like she lived there while he sat there looking like an idiot with his mouth hanging open.

"So Mr. Gold, where's the...O, found it" she called out from the kitchen. Oh God, this was not happening he thought as He moved his walker over where he could pull himself up when Bella's voice sounded from the kitchen "I've never seen so many buttons on one microwave before in my life." Imagine that he thought as he tried to stand. Bella almost dropped his soup when she heard him cuss from the pain. She rushed back into the living room to find that he had all but thrown his walker, it lay on it's side a few feet from him and he looked pissed as he sat there stuck on the couch, staring at it. Bella quietly sat down on the couch by him, she chewed on her lip for a minute like she was considering something before getting up and pouring him a drink. "I don't geuss one will hurt anything do you?" Gold took the offered scotch, he certainly hoped not because he definitely needed it.

After he finished the soup which wasn't too bad...at least she could use the microwave, they continued thier talk . It went alot smoother this time around and after the pain killers and scotch kicked in Gold even managed a ghost of a grin or too. Bella needed this job and she didn't care how unpleasant Mr. Gold was, she was determined to do a good job, plus the money was worth more than anything he could throw at her. "Well, it seems you know quite a bit about me dearie judging from the contents of that folder but I know nothing about you, except that I'm your first patient and your Father owns the florist shop in town." Bella looked away at the mention of her father. She hoped any dealings Gold had with her father would not infringe on her taking care of him, she was saving money so that she could leave this town someday and being a home care nurse for the richest man in town was the best way to go about it. Gold noticed her reaction when he mentioned her father, "Did I say something wrong?" Bella tried to smile when she looked back at him, "No, of course not. What would you like to know about me?"

"Well for starters are you seeing anyone, because I am only allowing you to stay here just untill I can help myself and I don't need any company dropping by uninvited at all hours of the night." Bella blushed scarlett, "No, there is no one, you don't have to worry about that." Gold watched her cheeks flame at the mention of a significant other, he supressed the urge to smile, must be the pain killers. He thought it was a perfectly valid question, after all with her long chesnut hair and those striking eyes she was quite attractive and it would seem reasonable that she might have a boyfriend.

After an uncomfortable silence Gold decided to take the conversation is another direction, "Your bedroom is right down that hall and mine is across from it if you would like to get your things and get settled in." "Yes, of course...I'll just get my things from the car." A few minutes later Bella was back with a large bag taking it to her new room.

Gold tried retrieve his walker, he really needed the restroom and he wasn't about to ask for assistance. Bella came out of the room she would be occupying to find him using his cane to try to laso his walker to him. She smiled at his comical actions before assisting him. Gold didn't notice her till she giggled at him but as he turned around he found himself staring at her. She had changed out of the nurse outfit into a pair of form fitting yoga pants and a tank top. he watched as she bent over and picked up his walker, bringing it too him, he hadn't noticed before but it was beginning to feel hot in here. "Let me show you a better way to pull yourself up, that way it won't be such a strain and you won't hurt yourself, alright?" she could have asked him anything and he would have probably said yes at that moment. He just nodded his head as she moved the walker off to the side. "Geuss I should take a look at that incision before we do anything else, I'll fix it up after we've had a bath and you'll feel good as new." Gold was speechless when she bent down on her knees in frount of him, he swallowed hard and licked at his dry lips as she looked up at him. "What do you mean we?" he managed to choke out.

Bella blushed slightly as she smiled, "well your going to need help in alot of things like that...so... thats what I'm here for Mr. Gold, to help you." Gold gave a nervous chuckle, "I don't think I'll be needing your help with a bath dearie." Bella placed her hand on Gold's leg, he visibly stiffened at her touch. "It's going to be hard to get a good look at this leg with those sweats on so let's get you in the bathroom and undressed, shall we?" what? "You can't be serious" Gold tried to protest but Bella was having none of it. "Now push up with your good leg and use your hands" Bela placed the walker in frount of him."That's it, good job" It went much better this time, with her help Gold made it into the bathroom. "I brought a chair that fits in your bathtub so that it will be easier on you, just call out when your ready and I will come in."

"I really don't think it's necassary Mrs. French" Gold wasn't about to let her in the bath room with him. "Well I do MR. Gold" Bella retorted back, "and by the way, My name is Bella or Belle if you prefer, Mrs. French was my Mother." Gold sighed as she walked out closing the door behind him. He was going to need this girl's help like it or not, his leg was already screaming just from walking in here and he wasn't sure he could get in the tub right now, he felt alittle sick at his stomach as he gingerly pulled his sweats down over his injured leg leaving him in his boxers. Sitting on the side of the tub was his only option unless he was willing to let her help, how did he get in this situation? "Mrs. French?" Bella opened the door a crack, "Are you needing something Mr. Gold?" He could hear the scarcasim laced in her question, "I'm ready." Bella came in the bathroom to find him perched on the side of the tub in his t shirt and boxers with his bad leg on a stool he kept in the corner. She couldn't help but smile at his expression. He was clearly not used to anyone assisting him, she would try to take easy on him but he really looked adorable when he felt vunerable. "Don't worry, this won't hurt a bit, you can even close your eyes if you want to."

Gold watched her as she gathered towels and his shampoo and a cup bringing them over. she unfolded the towel with a snap then wrapped it around his shoulders, she was entirly too close for comfort as she stood between his legs, preparing to get his hair wet. He noticed she wasn't much taller than him when he was sitting and that placed his face right up to her... maybe he had better close his eyes after all. He tried to stiffle a groan, "are you alright Mr. Gold?" He just nodded, not trusting himself to say anything, this was going to be a long six weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

"N-n-now be careful..OOW! Stop, STOP...Oh Fuck!" Gold smacked away Bella's hand as she tried to remove the sticky tape from around the incision. "Oh come on now, I'm trying to be gentle, your being a big baby. Maybe I should just rip it off like a band aid."

"The HELL you will, BACK AWAY FROM THE LEG...NOW!" Bella just shook her head at him. The scariest man in Storybrooke was acting like a child trying to hide his incision from her, "I was just joking about the band aid , honestly, I'm not going to do anything I swear, just let me take the bandage off."

He had fought her at every turn and it was only the first day, she was going to be earning her money with this one that was for certain. "At this rate we will never get to the part where I can get you a bath and in your pajama's, much less in the bed." Bella giggled at his reaction. First he looked shocked then he just leveled what she was sure was his most fearsome glare at her, except it had no effect on her what so ever. If he was going to act like a child then she was going to talk to him as if he was one. "Whaaat?" she raised her hands in exasperation, they couldn't just sit there with him half naked in his bathroom all night, could they? Sooner or later he would have to let her help him, she feverently hoped it would be sooner.

"Your not getting me into a bath or in my pajamas, what am I six?" Bella smiled at his words. "Well, your acting more like four or five in my opinion, I geuss we could just sit in here all night." Gold gave a snort at her, "How am I suppost to take a shower and not get this wet, riddle me that will you?" Bella laughed at him," I have just the thing, hold on." Hold on? do I have a choice? Gold felt miserable, she was no help at all, in fact she had practically soaked him trying to wash his hair, hell he got a whore's bath from her already judging from the state of his shirt, what more did she want? His brows knitted at the sight of Bella comming back in his bathroom with what looked like a thick, clear garbage bag. He watched as she began unfolding it. What ever it was Gold hoped it would get him out of here faster, he was willing to try anything as long as it didn't involve her yanking at his incision or trying to undress him. He had to admit she had him intrigued as he watched her struggle with whatever that thing was. "What is that exactly?"

"It covers up your leg and keeps the water off you incision, see this at the top?" she pointed to a plastic band that went around the open end, "it velcros around your leg above the knee here, and no water gets through. Now just slide your leg in...pleeaase!" Maybe courtesy would move him along faster, otherwise this was going to take all night. "It looks like a giant condom for God sakes." Bella broke out in a fit of giggles at his statement, "It does dosen't it? Now let's do this thing, it's getting late and your wasting time."

"Well, for what I'm paying you Miss French, I can take as much time as I want." There, that would show her. Did she forget she she was profiting off of his misfortune. "Fine Mr. Gold, we can sit here as long as you want with your leg in an elephant condom and your hair soaking wet... I know what!" she said with a sarcastic smirk, "I'll go get some cheese and we can have that with your whine." Gold was shocked, how dare she talk to him this way."Well, if you will get out, perhaps this will go faster, you've helped me all you need too, I think I can take care of the rest of this on my own dearie." Fine, if he wanted to do this the hard way, then she would let him.

"Fine, here are your towels and soap. But I'm leaving the door unlocked and you call as soon as your done, I'll be in your room setting up what I need to clean your leg and get you to bed." Gold rolled his eyes at her, "Fine, just go." Bella gave him a grin, "fine, I'm gone." Gold breathed a sigh of relief as she exited the bathroom. God, she was fucking irritating.

After a few uncertain moments He finally removed his boxers and t-shirt, the hot water actually felt good, she had almost froze him to death with the cool water, he liked his water to be good and hot. Gold hurried up and finished but now he was kind of stuck again. He managed to get the towel around his waist right before she was back at the damn door knocking on it."Are you alright?" He rolled his eyes at her statement, "YES, I'm fine. I can get to my room by myself."

"Suit yourself then, just don't fall, I'll be waiting in the living room ." Wait all you want. He did better getting into his room than he thought...thank God. He heard footsteps. Holy shit here she comes. "I have to get some clothes on before you start yanking on my incision, if you don't mind." He managed to get his door closed before she saw him in nothing but a towel. Belle gave him an exasperated "humph" before answering, "I'll just clean up in the bathroom, is you elephant condom still in there?" He could feel her laughing at him.

Gold was sorry he ever compared the covering for his incision to a condom, now she was going to refer to it everytime like that. Crap, he had left his boxers in the floor, now she was going to have her hands on them as well. he sighed, he felt defeated as he made it over to the bed, sitting down, This is ridicuolous he thought.

He didn't like what she had selected for him to wear, in fact, what was she doing by going through his clothes, he wasn't an invalid. He just wanted the day over with, he sighed looking down at his leg, she was going to clean his incision wether he protested or not and frankly he was tired, too tired to argue anymore. Gold clentched his teeth, preparing for pain as he gingerly worked his boxers over his leg so that he could get what ever hell Miss French had planned over in a hurry. He just wanted to be done with everything for the day and that included her...she was infuriating.

Bella lightly tapped on His door before comming in, she held out a drink and some pain pills as a peace offering, the proverbial white flag had gone up. Gold noticed she looked shy all of the sudden as she quietly sat the water and tablets down on the night stand before sitting on the edge of the bed. She seemed flushed as she went through her organized wound care kit that lay on the foot of the bed, why isn't she looking at me he wondered. She's probably mad at you. What's the matter dearie, did I step on your feelings? He immediately felt bad for his silent quip. Perhaps he should cut her alittle slack, he had hired her for a reason. He would be screwed if she decided to pack up shop and leave, he had better behave he decided.

"Thank you Miss French...for..everything. I know I can be alot to put up with." that almost hurt to say, Gold wasn't used to apologizing. Bella looked up from her task of getting all his bandages together and gave Gold a smile that made it impossible not to smile back at. "Your welcome Mr. Gold, now if you will lay back I'll make this as painless as I can," she placed her hand on his shoulder, "I promise." Well that's a lie, did she forget the incident that just happened in the bathroom? This was going to hurt like hell. " Of course Miss French, now where do you want me?" Bella felt her face blush, "I've already told you Mr. Gold that Mrs. French was my mother, call me Bella and..." she bit her bottom lip tenderly as she looked embarrassed. Was there some joke he wasn't getting? "Just lay back and everything will be fine." Gold coughed before obeying her, he was feeling a bit uneasy himself. He wondered if he should take his pills before she started her tortorue session or after. He decided on after before scooting over to give her room to sit. He felt very underdressed with only a black t-shirt and his boxers, but he didn't have much in the way of sleeping pants. After all there was no one else here but him, he usually just slept in those. Perhaps while she was here he might invest in more appropiate sleeping attire. Oh bloody hell...that would mean they would have to go out shopping, he most certainly wasn't going to let her run amuck with his credit cards, or drag her along with him. Maybe he could order some online, have them delieved straight to his door, yes, that's it.

Bella felt him tense up when she touched his leg, he was nervous. She smiled at him reassuringly."Now I'm going to take this super slow, let me know if you want me to stop," she cautioned him, "But this needs to be done twice a day, everyday, so...you need to help me out...k?" Gold took a deep breath before closing his eyes and nodding. Maybe if he didn't look and just trusted the girl to keep her word, well...mostly, it would be over before he...OOOW! "It's off, it's off" Bella tried to soothe him. Gold changed his mind, he needed the pills NOW. He closed his eyes and leaned his head back, resting it on the pillow while Bella delicately applied his medicine and clean bandages, carefull to not cause him any more pain than what he had been through already. Her fingers felt cool and soft on his skin and he could swear if he didn't know better he would have thought she was taking her time, why didn't she just hurry up and be done with it? He opened his eyes to see why, she was tracing her fingers along his old scars, she was examining him.

His leg was substaintally scared she noticed, he had been in some terrible accident to have sustained this amount of damage to one leg. Gold watched her staring at his leg with a strange look on her face like she was trying to work something out in her mind. "Car wreck." Belle snapped out of her trance at the sound of his voice softly speaking to her, "I'm sorry, what did you say?" Gold gave her a sad smile, "I did it in a car wreck."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Bella returned to cleaning up her mess as he watched her, she wanted to ask a few more questions to stiffle her curiosity but he looked exhausted and needed to rest. "I'll just be in the other room if you need me." Bella turned off the lamp on the night stand after pulling his blanket where he could get ahold of it, " pleasant dreams."

"Haven't you heard, monsters don't have pleasant dreams." Bella gave him a soft laugh at the comment, "your not a monster Mr. Gold."

"Yes I am." Bella turned to leave and close the door behind her but he spoke once more, "Nick." His voice sounded shy and unsure for the town monster, "I'm sorry, what?" She turned back. Gold coughed to clear his throat so it didn't come out in a squeak, "You can call me Nick, unless we're in public." Bella smiled in the failing light of the room but he could see it on her face, "goodnight, Nick." She decided to leave the door open just a crack in case he needed her.

Bella went back to her room to change. After the bath tub trouble she was almost as wet as him, they were going to have to come up with a better system, she might be new at caring for a patient but she figured that out pretty quickly. She had taken care of her father while he was drunk but this was going to be alot different, Mr. Gold was...tricky.

She pulled out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt to put on before she went into the living room. She had seen his impressive book collection in his den while she had been looking for a pen earlier and now she just couldn't resist. She stood at the doorway of the room, looking in before turning on the light. He won't like it if he knows I'm in here, so I'll just be quick.

She flipped the light on and crossed the room to gaze at the many books on the shelf. A desk covered with a sea of papers and various trinkets sat in the far corner. Bella selected a book , but on her way out she spotted a picture frame half buried on the desk. She walked over to it picking it up to have a closer look. At first glance it almost looked like him, as a child. Bella studied the boy's face in the picture. Yes, he looked alot like Nicholas Gold, except the eyes, same hair though, same mouth. No, this was someone else, perhaps he had a son." Bella put the frame back in it's place before turning off the light and closing the door. She had never heard of Mr. Gold having a family, perhaps they didn't live around here. There was a story there, she was sure.

Before long She was curled up on the couch with her book and a throw blanket that lay across the chair, but her mind kept drifting back to the boy in the photo and the man in the other room. He was quite the mystery. Bella bit her lip as she thought about earlier. After the tyrade in the bathroom, she had felt sorry for him. He wasn't used to getting help and he had looked so lost when she had came in with his medicine, like a child himself. She hated it when she blushed... she couldn't help it. She had stolen a few minutes to watch him, without his knowledge of course, and as she had stolen her peak she couldn't help but to think he was attractive, an older man, but handsome just the same. His eyes told a deep story when they weren't full of daggers for everyone. They were dark and full of intensity, but when he had asked her where she had wanted him, she could have crawled under the bed at her reaction. He had seen her blush too, how embarrasing. She could feel her cheeks rising to the occasion once again as she bit her lip, she had felt her stomach muscles clench when he had asked her that, where did she want him. Belle giggled as she got up and went to her bedroom with her book, There wouldn't be much reading tonight, her thoughts were too full of the mysterious, muti-layed man in the next room.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooo

 

Geuss I should mention that it's mostly AU.


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is for my good friend Highly Illogical...enjoy!

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

"Look up Mr. Gold." How did that get up there? "Mistletoe?" Gold looked up at the greenery hanging from the ceiling. "You know what that means don't you?" Gold didn't know what to do, here was this beautiful young girl, crawling into his lap. "Dearie, I don't think we should be doing this." Belle's laughter rung in his ears as she wrapped her smooth alabaster arms around his neck, "Don't be silly Nick, it's a tradition." Gold could feel his hands shake as he layed them on Belle's hips to steady her, if she continued to wiggle around like she was currently doing, there was going to bigger problems than mistletoe. "Belle, Please, your killing me, this can't be real." Belle ran her hand through his greying hair before leaning down to tenderly press her generous mouth to his, "Your right Nick, it can't be real." Gold could feel her breath tickling his face as she drew close, pressing her lips to his...oh god, she tasted like...like...

Gold woke up in a sweat. His leg hurt, bad. What the hell had he been dreaming? He ran his hands down his face, trying to wipe away the image of his nurse squirming in his lap out of his head. S'nap out of it Gold, that's not ever going to happen.' He seemed to have an easier time getting to the bathroom this morning he thought as he made his way out and to the kitchen, he could hear her, moving around pots and pans, 'messing up my pristine kitchen' he thought as he shuffled to the table. The chair had already been pulled out for him. " Good morning Mr. Gold, I made breakfast for you" Belle sat his plate in fount of him. He frowned as he looked down to find pancakes with strawberries on them, they were arranged into a smiley face. "What exactly is this?" Belle shook her head and smiled at her morose looking patient. "It's meant to turn your frown upside down silly."

"I prefer syrup." Belle nodded her head, "Well, I couldn't find any, so if you would like to clue me in on where your syrup might be in here, I will fix you right up." Gold stabbed at a cut piece of strawberry with his fork, "Up above the stove in the small cabinet." Gold chewed his food as he watched his little nurse maid walk over to the stove, but he quickly averted his eyes when she stretched her arm as high as it would go, trying to reach the cabinet high above her. Gold stole another quick glance at her, he just couldn't resist peaking as she reached up to capture the syrup bottle, making her shorts ride up a little allowing a very nice view of her bottom Gold noticed. He couldn't quite stifle his grin, after all, he was old not dead. He kept his eyes glued to his plate as Belle sat the bottle on the table beside his plate, "Well, so you can smile after all, Honestly I was beginning to wonder." The knowing grin vanished as he watched her sit across from him, "thank you for this, I usually just have coffee in the mornings." Belle smiled at him with a mouth full of strawberries, "No problem."

After he was done Gold maneuvered his walker back into his bedroom to get dressed, he felt wierd in front of Miss French in nothing but his boxers and t-shirt, he longed to be back into his tailor-made suits. As he made his way into his room he heard her approaching the door, "I can help you if you need it." Gold snatched up his cane that stood beside the door and used it to close the door, practically in Belle's face as she appeared, "NO Miss French, like I said before, I can take care of that part by myself, I'm not a child. bu..but, thank you." There he said it, he could say it, he could say thank you, after all she was only being nice, he just wasn't used to nice. "I'll be in the living room, when your ready just come out and we can take care of your bandages and get started on your excercise." Gold rolled his eyes behind the door. 'excercises..good God she's trying to kill me, what the hell do I need to excercise for?' "Fine."

Belle poured over her nursing manual, She chewed on her lip as she went over the chapter trying to take it all in when Gold came into the room behind her. "What are you reading?" Belle spun her head around to look sheepish at him. "Just making sure that we do the right excercies...are you ready?" Gold's eyes narrowed suspiciously at her, "What exactly do you mean the right ones, don't you know? what kind of nurse has to read her duties from a book before performing them, what book is that?" Belle could feel her cheeks getting red, oh no he had caught her. Slowly she turned the book around to revel the title. Gold read it aloud, "Nursing for dummies?" His mouth hung open as he looked from the book to Belle's red face, "Do you mean to tell me that you're not a real nurse, why would you pretend? Does Whale know?" Belle felt like a little child being scolded, "I'm a certified C.N.A." she held her head up high as she spoke, after all she had taken night courses three nights a week at the firehouse for six months for that title and had been at the top of her class. "Just what the hell is a C.N.A. doing masquerading as a nurse, you're not qualified to do this, what were you thinking Miss. French?" Belle felt about two inches tall, "I needed the extra money" her voice sounded weak and small compared to his as she wrung her hands, trying to explain her deception. "I'm studying to be a nurse, I just not done yet is all. Please Mr. Gold, don't be mad, I..I can do this, you're in capable hands I assure you, I have the book right here and I've already read the chapter on your condition, well...most of it." Gold's shoulders sagged a little, he had little choice, she was the only one that was going to be willing to help, he realized that, he was just going to have to trust her."Fine...I don't want to argue, let's just get started, I have a lot of things to do today."

Belle looked puzzled, "What do you have to do today?" Gold rolled his eyes, he didn't like having to explain himself at every turn to a young girl with a knack for not telling the truth. "I do have a life Miss. French, I have my rounds to make, I usually collect my rent from my tenants on the fifteenth of the month and seeing how no one has even bothered to call or come by then I will be forced to go to them, I do not like tardiness Miss. French." Belle felt foolish for reminding him of the day, "You do realise it's Christmas eve Mr. Gold, surely you can wait till after tomorrow, no one will likely be at home." Gold looked at Belle like she was speaking a different language, "I don't care what day this is, I expect my agreements to be honored, whether it's rent or something more simple like telling me the truth about one's profession." His cocked eyebrow at that last part made Belle want to crawl up under the sofa and just die, "Well, it's turned off cold this morning, you couldn't possibly go out in this weather, but maybe I can help you out, if you will trust me?" Gold looked briefly puzzled, "I'm curious to how you think you can help me?" Belle smiled at him, he really did look adorable when he was backed into a corner with no option other than to ask for help, even if he wasn't exactly asking, he still needed it. "Well, I can go collect your rent for you." Gold let out a defeated sigh before he meant to, "You won't get two feet with these people Miss. French, they are a bunch of ruthless, conniving, dishonest...well, maybe you will after all." If it was possible for Belle to feel more shame this was it. "After we are done here, you can tell me who I need to visit and I'll take care of it for you Mr. Gold, You can rely on me." Gold let out a snort that sounded harsher than he had intended, "Let's just get this over with Miss. French, shall we, I can feel a headache coming on?"

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooo

Belle spotted a small lite tree in the display window of the pharmacy as she left Granny's bed and breakfast. The old lady had been as cold as ice when she figured out Belle was there on behalf of Mr. Gold. In fact, everyone had, not a single person had wished him a Merry Christmas, or her for that matter, what a bunch of chilly dispositions they all seemed to have. Belle briefly wondered about her father, she hoped he was alright. He stayed drunk most of the time, passed out in front of his television, they hadn't quite been on speaking terms for a while. He didn't like the fact that she had moved out, but Belle was not going to be some kind of substitute for her mother. He would just have to take care of himself this Christmas, she had enough of his rants and drunk tyrads, she was done feeling sorry for him, it didn't help either of them. She had tried feverently to keep his florist shop in business, but eventually she had to close it and turn to taking classes, trying to become a nurse. She didn't think she was doing too bad, she was doing quite well with her first patient and it didn't hurt that he paid her so well either, in fact...The bell on the pharmacy door rung as Belle entered. 'perhaps he just needed a little Christmas cheer thrown his way...'

The cold December wind whipped through the house carrying a half-frozen Belle in with it. "What are you doing Miss. French, you've been gone quite a long time, I was starting to wonder if you got lost." If Gold had been able to pace the room he would have been doing that hours ago. The weather had started to spit the snow about an hour after she had left and now it was coming down stronger than ever, he noticed the flakes clinging to Belle's coat. "Oh it's much warmer in here, It wasn't this cold yesterday, maybe we are in for a white Christmas after all." Gold resisted the strong urge to roll his eyes, why was it that everyone wanted a white Christmas, "What is all of this exactly?" Belle sat down the packages without a single word of explanation before going back outside to bring in a long rectangle box with a small tree on it. "It's Christmas Eve Mr. Gold, I've brung us some things to celebrate and perhaps warm up that frigid disposition you carry around all the time." Gold sat on the couch looking like Scrooge himself while Belle set up the tree that Gold suspected she had purchased with HIS money. "I don't suppose you had much luck with your intended task did you Miss. French?" Belle looked a little embarrassed as she scurried over to her discarded coat pulling out the envelope with Granny's rent money enclosed, "Only one person was home... told you so." She handed him the envelope, "Did you pay for all of this yourself?" Gold was surprised to find all of his money intact as he looked at her mildly surprised. "I'm not destitute Mr. Gold, I think I can afford a simple tree." It was Gold's turn to look embarrassed, "I would think You would be celebrating such an important day with your loved ones Miss. French." Belle shrugged her shoulders at his comment, "I don't really have any loved ones, My mother is dead, and my father, well...I doubt he's missing me." Gold caught her forlorn expression, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry,forgive me." 'Damn it, she has me apologising again, how many times in one day?'

Gold had been dozing on the couch but a wonderful aroma awoke him. He pulled himself up into a sitting position as he inhaled the sent of Belle's cooking, "I think You might have found something you don't need a book to figure out Miss. French." He smiled when he heard Belle's giggle from the kitchen, "I'll take that as a compliment Mr. Gold." The sound of plates rattling around made his mouth water, "How long have I been asleep?" Belle came into the livingroom carrying a t.v. tray. Gold watched as she set it up in front of him. He had fell asleep watching her decorate the tree and now it's bright twinkling lights gave off a bright glow, reflecting off the window. Belle had pulled back the curtains letting the tree be visible from the street. The night lite up with the blowing flakes reflecting the warm light of the happy tree. "You practically slept through Christmas sleepy head, Hungry?" Gold rubbed the sleep from his eyes, "I guess I could eat." Belle left but soon returned with a plate for both of them. "I thought you might be more comfortable eating in here." The smell of the food on his plate made his mouth water, although he'd never admit it."

They ate in silence and when Belle cleared his plate away she returned with two cups of tea for them, "I didn't know how you took your tea, so I just made it like mine, I hope you don't mind." Gold accepted the cup gratefully. "You've out done yourself Miss. French, Thank you." He sipped his tea and smiled at her as she sat down beside him. "Perfect." Belle sat her tea down on the side table after tasting it. "I almost forgot, I have something for you." Gold tensed up immediately, "You what?" But before he could voice any complaints about anything, Belle got down on her hands and knees reaching under the little tree, trying to fish something out from under it. Gold cocked his head to the side as he once again enjoyed that lovely view she was giving him in those delicious shorts she insisted upon wearing. "Got it" she said before pulling a little box out before returning to her seat next to him. Gold took the box she held out to him, "what is this?" He felt foolish taking her offered gift. Belle giggled, "You have to open it silly" Gold's hand trembled a little, but he caught it before she noticed, "This is highly irregular Miss. French, I don't have..." Belle hushed him, "Open it Mr. Gold." He felt a little foolish but did as she requested, he unwrapped the small box to find a key chain enclosed. He pulled it out and held it up, it was in the shape of a dollar sign. "It's lovely, thank you Miss. French." Belle smiled at him, "I knew you would like it." Gold returned the gift to its box before closing it, it had been ages since someone had presented him with a gift. "I have one more gift for you. Gold started shaking his head at her, "Please, I don..." He stopped when he saw that Belle was pointing up. Gold cast his eyes to the ceiling to find Mistletoe hanging above him, 'how in the hell?' Before Gold could protest any further Belle kissed his cheek, just a little too close to his mouth, "Merry Christmas Nick." Gold let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. " Merry Christmas Belle." Gold thought his heart may just beat out of his chest as he watched Belle smile at him before getting up and walking to her bedroom. He was in serious trouble.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooo

before you get to complaining that this is full of typos and not right and all of that, let me tell you how hard of a time I had getting this posted. My computer is in the hospital and I'm typing this on a dinosaur that hates me, so forgive me for any mistakes I'm doing the best that I can. I hope everyone has a good Christmas and I hope Highly Illogical is pleased.":) (with the story I mean , not the typos.) :


	5. Chapter 5

Bella was happy. The rest of the week went by without too much difficulty from of her employer. He had given her a few harry moments to be sure, his temperament was a bit lacking and he had no patience whatsoever, but he could be quite charming also when he put his mind to it. They had gotten into a routine in the short time that Bella had been there, neither one of them was used to company and it seemed a welcome experience for both of them. Gold enjoyed another face around, it was lonely in the big old house and Bella had never had anyone for company except her alcoholic father who didn't give one damn about anything Bella thought. She had been dubbed wierd during her school years and no lasting friendships were ever made. Gold had caught her in his books twice before consenting to let her have free run of the den, Bella had been most pleased, she didn't relish sneaking into his den every night. It seemed that everything was going fine. He had seemed a little nervous after she had trapped him under the mistletoe Christmas Eve but Gold's leg was improving under Bella's care and his mood had certainly improved, Bella felt more happy than she had ever been, then why was she so worried when he woke up the morning of December 31st in such a bad mood?

Gold had seemed melancholy all day. He had slept late and chosen to only drink coffee instead of the breakfast Bella had prepared for him. He had given no argument when it had been time for bandage removal or the leg lifting excercise that Bella had given him, he seemed almost a zombie as he went through the motions of the day. Bella had repeatedly asked if he was alright but he just smiled and said 'of course' as if he had practiced it a million times. Belle had enough of his moping around but by that evening he had retired to his study, choosing to sit in the dark, sipping scotch, it was New Years Eve after all and when she had went out for groceries the other day she had picked up a New Years Eve celebration kit that included a tiara and a collection of horns and whistles and a top hat all with 2013 in bold letters written on them. She had even picked up another bottle of scotch (Gold's favorite). She was willing to pull him out of his bad mood with whatever it took. Perhaps it was because he was getting better now or maybe he wasn't going to need her any longer and she had outstayed her welcome, in that case he'd want her to go, after all this was no permanent position, it was only to be till he could get back on his feet, and he was doing that beautifully, he was back on his cane instead of the hated walker and Bella couldn't help but feel a sense of pride that her first patient was indeed doing well. Whatever the reason, they could ring in the New Year together at least, then if he no longer required her services and just didn't want to hurt her feelings she would find a way to let him know she had been happy to help but she would have to be on her way, her job was done and that was that. Whenever Belle thought about leaving though she couldn't help getting a lump in her throat when she considered what she would do next.

She shoved her fears down deep inside as she slipped into a hot bath, relaxing... oh yeah, she would definitely miss Gold's bathtub, that was for sure, she didn't want to dwell on the other things she would miss.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo

Gold dreaded this day all year-long. Nothing seemed right... he didn't seem right. Gold found himself staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, shaving cream melting on his face as he prepared to shave, but his mind wondered to events long ago, memories best left buried. He had promised himself that he wouldn't do this again this year, but he always made that promise. Most of the day and up till dusk Gold stayed in his den, hiding like some old bear. Bella tried to coax him out with food and requests to change his bandage but he wouldn't budge. He read awhile before hearing Bella enter the bathroom with a click of the door locking behind her. He closed his eyes as he listened to the water flowing into the tub, it sounded like a waterfall in a far off oasis beckoning him to follow the sound to his own little paradise. He swirled the amber gold around in the glass before letting it slide down, leaving a burning trail in his throat. The darkness hid his eyes, as he lay like a predator...waiting for her, knowing that any minute she would be coming out of that room, no moment in time ever felt as important as this...well, not every moment but still..his nerves seemed on edge.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo

Belle closed her eyes in a silent prayer before opening the door. She knew he'd be there, watching her as he sat in that room, buried in the dark. She bit her lip in anticipation, she felt embarrassed that she wanted him to look, to see her. She had never wanted anything more. She couldn't hardly stand to be in the same room without feeling it, she wrestled within herself, You want him Bella, you want the most feared man in town with all your heart. Oh come on French you barely know him but then why does he affect me so? Why can't I look into his eyes without blushing anymore, that had to be the worst part, when did it cross over into something more? Oh right Bella, like you don't know your kiss started this all. It was meant to be sweet, to get him to relax but since then, it changed the relationship. You have his friendship, what more do you need? You can't have him Bella, get it out of your mind, it's all your likely to get. You can't have more... But I want more...Belle groaned under her breath, Love was hard, this can't be Love Bella, it can't be, get ahold of yourself.

The click of the door lock caused Gold to take notice. Bella's hair cascaded down her back in soft damp curls . Gold could see droplets of water dripping down her throat, he briefly wondered what it would taste like to lick the wetness from her skin there, and what delicious sounds she would make. 'Stop it Gold, she wouldn't appreciate some old man fantasizing about her.' His door might have been only open a fraction but Bella can't help but lock eyes with him, even though he sat shrouded in darkness. Her breathing became anxious as she stared into the dark room, she thought once about just going in there, facing him to ask him point-blank what was he doing to her, why was he acting like this. Then she remembered that she was dressed in only a towel, that might not be a good idea, his mood seemed almost dangerous, like some sort of animal with his muscles bunched up ready to pounce. She stood there a second longer before averting her eyes and crossing the hall, her bravery ran screaming into her room.

Gold felt a sense of relief when she closed the door to her bedroom. He was a coward at heart. He didn't know how to take these feelings he was having for a girl he hardly knew, a girl who just happened to be much younger. He closed his eyes, they burned , making him want to sleep right there in his chair with his leg propped up on the stool. Gold thought about her first night when she had practically drowned him..how could that only have been only days ago, it seemed like forever since she had arrived so abruptly into his life. What had he done before her? he couldn't quite recall, it was almost like he came alive when he met her. Now he was faced with the reality that he would lose her... and soon, he was recovering quickly. He really thought he would need her much longer but maybe another week and he will have it down. Maybe he could just NOT get well so quick. His lips pursed into a thoughtful image in his head of him never getting well, of him always needing her near by, no that's not how he wanted their relationship to be. Perhaps he should just be honest and profess his feelings for her, Gold snickered thinking of that sereno... oh yeah, he could see just how that would play out, 'Bella, would you mind staying here for all eternity as my caretaker, fixing my meals, cleaning my house...warming my bed...oh please, don't you want to be locked away with an old monster?' He almost cringed thinking of what her reply would be.

Gold was suddenly jerked out of his dreams when the creaking sound of the door being pushed open announced Bella's arrival. She didn't need much room to enter and even though it was a gentle tap on the door, the sound of it boomed though Gold's ears. "Can I come in?'" Bella's voice was low and cautious as she took a few shy steps toward him. "Of course dearie, have a seat." His accent was much stronger when he drank. Bella could barely make out a chair in the shadows on the other side of the desk in which Gold sat behind. She could make out the outline of his hair which hung longer than most men his age wore it, but she liked it that way, different. The light shining in from outside lite up a faded outline of her employer. She got straight to the point, "Your upset. Is it anything I have done to make you like this? If it is then I want to apologise...The kiss..." that's what it was, it had started this whole problem. She hung her head, Bella wanted to tell him she was sorry... but she wasnt, yes, he had been surprised when she had done it, but she didn't expect him to practically avoid her because of it, hiding in his den. His voice commanded her attention as he spoke,"You've done nothing Miss French, it is I who should apologise, if you think my sour mood is the result of anything you have done you are mistaken... and the kiss.." She held her breath at the mention of the forbidden kiss. Yes, she had somehow crossed the line between employer and employee, Bella sorely hoped he couldn't see her reddened face in the dark, "Don't appologise..." His eyes closed, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice, "Please."

"Come, Have a drink with me." Belle's mind snapped to attention, "a...a drink?" Bella felt embarrassed, she had never had a drink in her life, her father had done the drinking enough for both of them but that's the most he had said to her in days, so she was up for anything that might break through that tough shell of his, "Alright." Gold smiled in the dark, he could see her nervousness. He leant back to the small table beside him and retrieved another glass, filling it with scotch. " I forgot something I bought specifically for tonight" Bella left quickly and retrieved her New Year's party package. After putting on a tiara and offering Gold the whistle and top hat she sat down in the empty chair and accepted her glass of scotch. Gold snickered when she placed her tiara on and tried out the horn. "It's a little hard to take for the first time, I don't know if this is the drink for you dearie." He sat the glass down in front of her. Bella raised her chin at the challenge, "I think I can handle it, Mr. Gold," she wanted to giggle at him as he put on the hat, 'he could be so adorable.' She took the offered glass and smelled the liquid inside, 'phew, strong.. just close your nose French and swallow, you can do this...GO!' Belle tossed the burning fire down her throat and fought hard not to gag as it went down. Her tongue and nostrils caught fire immediately. "AWW, akkkk!" Gold chuckled at her comical act as she waved her hand in front of her mouth, trying to fan out the flames that spread quickly traveling south, spreading out it's warmth before hitting her stomach. Gold grinned at her in the darkness,"Not a fan I take it, care for another?" 'did he just mock me, oh no he didn't,' "Yes please, I think I will." Gold's eyebrows raised at her answer, "Brave little thing aren't you" Bella took the offered drink bravely but inside she was quaking, she really wasnt going to do this was she? She stared at the drink in her hand, 'just one more..one more..you can do this French..suck it up, don't let him win.'

The second try was not much better than the first but she managed to keep it down as she smacked down the glass, staring defiantly up at him. Gold poured himself another, giving Bella time to adjust to a gut full of hard liquor. As Bella sat there, trying to keep her stomach, she plastered a fake smile on her face, no way was she going to let on how horrible that had been but the after effects might be quite pleasant. Her eyes were becoming adjusted in the darkness and Bella realized that his desk was cleaned off, for the first time since her arrival it was striped bare of its papers, the only thing that remained was the photo of the boy.

There it was, sitting on the corner of the desk. She wanted to ask him about the boy and she was feeling brave, this was probably as good a time as any. "Who is he, the child in your photo, is it you?" She knew damn good and well it wasn't him , Gold thought as he listened to her words. He swallowed hard, wanting desperately to keep any emotion out of his voice when he talked about his son, "his name was Bae, he's my son." Bella listened astutely as he spoke, she could see that this was going to be difficult for him, maybe she should have just shut up and not said anything ,but she was dying to know. "I married my girlfriend in Scotland we were 5th years in our secondary education, I believe that's high school to you, so as you can imagine we were young, Her name was Milah." Gold closed his eyes as he talked. Trying to talk about them was still difficult, even after all this time. "We married after She got pregnant, no one approved of course, but we didn't care, she was the most beautiful person you'd ever want to meet. Bae was the joy of my life, neither of us ever regretted a single moment of our lives. Bae was special he was smart and beautiful, he had her eyes." Gold didn't know if he could go on but he had started now, he had to finish, to tell her what happened, she was alert, listening to his every word.

Her family was originally from the states, they had moved to Scotland when she had been a wee babe, Every Christmas she would fly with her family to visit, her grandparents who lived up in Vermont. I had been accepted to the University of Glasgow School of Law in my 5th year. It was a dream come true but since I was in Law school at the time I couldn't go, Just too much to do. I had worked too hard trying to make a life for all of us." Bella heard his voice crack. "I should have gone Bella, I should have been on that Plane." Bella felt an overwhelming since of dread at his next words, she could feel herself shaking, listening to him, she was sure no other person had ever heard this story. "It had been the longest week of my life being without them. They were going to be home on New Years Eve, it was suppose to be perfect." Gold could feel his voice breaking further, He needed another shot of liquid courage to go on. "I got the phone call that afternoon, the plane had crashed shortly after take off." Bella didn't want to hear anymore, she desperately wanted to gather the broken man before her in her arms and tell him how sorry she was, what he must have been through, but she sat there silently, afraid that if she spoke he would clam up once more, never finishing his tale, but her curiosity got the better of her, must have been the liquor after all.

"How long ago was this, if you don't mind me asking" Gold thought, "Um, I was almost twenty-five, so almost 20 years ago." had it really been that long?

"So that would make you 45?" Gold gave a soft laugh, "yes, I'm almost 45, too old...too damn old." Belle laughed quietly, "No, not to old, just right." Gold snorted before downing his glass, he needed to get wasted and he was glad to say he was on his way, but what surprised him was that Bella seemed happy to join him. After a few minutes he continued on.

"After that I dropped out of law school and left for the states. I finished my education a few years later and found myself in this wee little town, it was as far away as I could get, I've been here every since." Bella felt herself speak before she meant too, "and since then you have loved no one and no one has loved you?" Gold gave a sad little laugh, "No Miss French, I have loved no one since." Gold watched her as she nibbled at her lip, looking at her glass of scotch, he needed to change the subject, he wanted to ask her if she had ever loved someone who had died but remembered about her Mother, so he decided on a different topic, they needed something a little lighter to discuss. "You handle your liquior quite well Miss French, but it can sneak up on you ,so be careful." Bella gave him a little smile, "I think I can feel it already, It's making me feel...fuzzy." Gold made a move to get up, "Perhaps you need a little more help than me tonight, do you need me help you to your room?"

Bella stood up and she could definitely feel the room spinning, she placed her hands on the desk in front of her to steady herself, "I'm suppose to be helping you, not the other way around." Gold pulled himself up by his cane. "I'm quite alright now, thanks to you Miss French," He walked around the desk to stand in front of her. Bella looked surprised as he took her by the elbow, guiding her around to face the door, "I guess my work here is almost done isn't it? Your doing so well, you're going to put me out of a job Mr. Gold if you're not careful." Damn there is that lump in my throat again, why did I even bring it up? "Perhaps I could hurt something else just to keep you around." Belle giggled more from the liquor than what he said, "Surely not Mr. Gold, I'm a horrible nurse and I think we both know it." Before Belle realized it they were both in front of her bed in the spare room, how had they gotten there so quickly? Belle felt self conscious in just her long night-shirt, it was long enough to be decent, hitting midway down her thigh but she still felt naked in front of him, exposed and vulnerable, she liked it. He made her belly do flip-flops thinking about how he made her feel, after all she was probably the only 21-year-old virgin in Storybrooke, her body instinctively knew what it wanted, something only he could give her. Now she would have to go soon and they were both painfully aware of it. She wasn't sure if it was her or the scotch but she could feel hot tears threatening.

She could feel his eyes on her, she didn't want to look up at him. she felt an overwhelming sadness at the thought of leaving him and this place. she had never had a friend and he was the closest thing she had come to having one. "I guess my work here will soon be over, but I will miss you Nick." Gold closed his eyes when she said his name, It had been so long since anyone called him Nick, too long. "Perhaps we will just have to find another use for you Miss French, I've recently considered hiring a caretaker if you know someone who might be interested in the job?" Belle raised her eyes when she felt his fingers under her chin bringing her face up to meet his. Bella felt lost in their chocolate depths as he gave her a soft smile, "I didn't mean to make you cry dearie, I know I have a sad story but it was a long time ago.. Are you all right?"

Bella nodded her head, not sure she could talk with out a sob escaping, "I just don't want to.." Bella didn't get to finish as Gold pulled her close, "You don't have too Bella, You don't have to go anywhere...infact I want ...I want you to stay here with me." Bella smiled through a haze of tears as he spoke, "Happy New Year Bella" he whispered before he bent down to capture her lips in a kiss. He felt so warm and soft as he moved to draw her closer, Bella wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened their kiss, she wanted...no needed this, His hands cradled her head as they clung to each other, taking comfort..comfort that they both needed so badly. When they broke apart Gold placed an extra kiss her forehead before pulling away. "Goodnight Bella," She all but moaned when he stepped away from her, where was he going? He couldn't leave now,this was her first New Years Eve kiss and she needed more, "Please Nick, don't go." Gold laughed, "Dearie, if I don't go now, I wont be able too and trust me Bella you don't want that. You need a young man, someone who's not old and crippled." Bella's voice came out in a sob, "I only want you." He didn't trust himself to say anything more, Gold smiled down at her, " go to sleep now, you will feel different in the morning I promise, it's only the alcohol talking love, you don't want an old man."

When he closed the door Bella climbed into bed with a heavy heart. Sleep eluded her as she lay there playing the events of the evening over in her head, she was sure he wanted her, his kiss had spoke volumes. Bella closed her eyes as she ran her fingertips across her mouth, trying to recapture the warm taste of his breath against her skin, her lips felt a little swollen from his kiss. His breath had tasted of the scotch but it had been quite intoxicating, she had wanted him, it had not just been the scotch, she didn't care what he wanted to blame it on, she had never wanted anything more in her life and dammit she wasn't going to let this opportunity pass her by, this may be their last chance she thought as she climbed out of bed. She opened her bedroom door and stepped out into the dark hallway. He had been avoiding her for the last week, ever since Christmas eve and now he had kissed her back, then had the nerve to leave her here, wanting more, he wasnt getting off that easy.


	6. Chapter 6

Bella was happy. The rest of the week went by without too much difficulty from of her employer. He had given her a few harry moments to be sure, his temperament was a bit lacking and he had no patience whatsoever, but he could be quite charming also when he put his mind to it. They had gotten into a routine in the short time that Bella had been there, neither one of them was used to company and it seemed a welcome experience for both of them. Gold enjoyed another face around, it was lonely in the big old house and Bella had never had anyone for company except her alcoholic father who didn't give one damn about anything Bella thought. She had been dubbed wierd during her school years and no lasting friendships were ever made. Gold had caught her in his books twice before consenting to let her have free run of the den, Bella had been most pleased, she didn't relish sneaking into his den every night. It seemed that everything was going fine. He had seemed a little nervous after she had trapped him under the mistletoe Christmas Eve but Gold's leg was improving under Bella's care and his mood had certainly improved, Bella felt more happy than she had ever been, then why was she so worried when he woke up the morning of December 31st in such a bad mood?

Gold had seemed melancholy all day. He had slept late and chosen to only drink coffee instead of the breakfast Bella had prepared for him. He had given no argument when it had been time for bandage removal or the leg lifting excercise that Bella had given him, he seemed almost a zombie as he went through the motions of the day. Bella had repeatedly asked if he was alright but he just smiled and said 'of course' as if he had practiced it a million times. Belle had enough of his moping around but by that evening he had retired to his study, choosing to sit in the dark, sipping scotch, it was New Years Eve after all and when she had went out for groceries the other day she had picked up a New Years Eve celebration kit that included a tiara and a collection of horns and whistles and a top hat all with 2013 in bold letters written on them. She had even picked up another bottle of scotch (Gold's favorite). She was willing to pull him out of his bad mood with whatever it took. Perhaps it was because he was getting better now or maybe he wasn't going to need her any longer and she had outstayed her welcome, in that case he'd want her to go, after all this was no permanent position, it was only to be till he could get back on his feet, and he was doing that beautifully, he was back on his cane instead of the hated walker and Bella couldn't help but feel a sense of pride that her first patient was indeed doing well. Whatever the reason, they could ring in the New Year together at least, then if he no longer required her services and just didn't want to hurt her feelings she would find a way to let him know she had been happy to help but she would have to be on her way, her job was done and that was that. Whenever Belle thought about leaving though she couldn't help getting a lump in her throat when she considered what she would do next.

She shoved her fears down deep inside as she slipped into a hot bath, relaxing... oh yeah, she would definitely miss Gold's bathtub, that was for sure, she didn't want to dwell on the other things she would miss.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooo

Gold dreaded this day all year-long. Nothing seemed right... he didn't seem right. Gold found himself staring at his reflection in the bathroom mirror, shaving cream melting on his face as he prepared to shave, but his mind wondered to events long ago, memories best left buried. He had promised himself that he wouldn't do this again this year, but he always made that promise. Most of the day and up till dusk Gold stayed in his den, hiding like some old bear. Bella tried to coax him out with food and requests to change his bandage but he wouldn't budge. He read awhile before hearing Bella enter the bathroom with a click of the door locking behind her. He closed his eyes as he listened to the water flowing into the tub, it sounded like a waterfall in a far off oasis beckoning him to follow the sound to his own little paradise. He swirled the amber gold around in the glass before letting it slide down, leaving a burning trail in his throat. The darkness hid his eyes, as he lay like a predator...waiting for her, knowing that any minute she would be coming out of that room, no moment in time ever felt as important as this...well, not every moment but still..his nerves seemed on edge.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooo

Belle closed her eyes in a silent prayer before opening the door. She knew he'd be there, watching her as he sat in that room, buried in the dark. She bit her lip in anticipation, she felt embarrassed that she wanted him to look, to see her. She had never wanted anything more. She couldn't hardly stand to be in the same room without feeling it, she wrestled within herself, You want him Bella, you want the most feared man in town with all your heart. Oh come on French you barely know him but then why does he affect me so? Why can't I look into his eyes without blushing anymore, that had to be the worst part, when did it cross over into something more? Oh right Bella, like you don't know your kiss started this all. It was meant to be sweet, to get him to relax but since then, it changed the relationship. You have his friendship, what more do you need? You can't have him Bella, get it out of your mind, it's all your likely to get. You can't have more... But I want more...Belle groaned under her breath, Love was hard, this can't be Love Bella, it can't be, get ahold of yourself.

The click of the door lock caused Gold to take notice. Bella's hair cascaded down her back in soft damp curls . Gold could see droplets of water dripping down her throat, he briefly wondered what it would taste like to lick the wetness from her skin there, and what delicious sounds she would make. 'Stop it Gold, she wouldn't appreciate some old man fantasizing about her.' His door might have been only open a fraction but Bella can't help but lock eyes with him, even though he sat shrouded in darkness. Her breathing became anxious as she stared into the dark room, she thought once about just going in there, facing him to ask him point-blank what was he doing to her, why was he acting like this. Then she remembered that she was dressed in only a towel, that might not be a good idea, his mood seemed almost dangerous, like some sort of animal with his muscles bunched up ready to pounce. She stood there a second longer before averting her eyes and crossing the hall, her bravery ran screaming into her room.

Gold felt a sense of relief when she closed the door to her bedroom. He was a coward at heart. He didn't know how to take these feelings he was having for a girl he hardly knew, a girl who just happened to be much younger. He closed his eyes, they burned , making him want to sleep right there in his chair with his leg propped up on the stool. Gold thought about her first night when she had practically drowned him..how could that only have been only days ago, it seemed like forever since she had arrived so abruptly into his life. What had he done before her? he couldn't quite recall, it was almost like he came alive when he met her. Now he was faced with the reality that he would lose her... and soon, he was recovering quickly. He really thought he would need her much longer but maybe another week and he will have it down. Maybe he could just NOT get well so quick. His lips pursed into a thoughtful image in his head of him never getting well, of him always needing her near by, no that's not how he wanted their relationship to be. Perhaps he should just be honest and profess his feelings for her, Gold snickered thinking of that sereno... oh yeah, he could see just how that would play out, 'Bella, would you mind staying here for all eternity as my caretaker, fixing my meals, cleaning my house...warming my bed...oh please, don't you want to be locked away with an old monster?' He almost cringed thinking of what her reply would be.

Gold was suddenly jerked out of his dreams when the creaking sound of the door being pushed open announced Bella's arrival. She didn't need much room to enter and even though it was a gentle tap on the door, the sound of it boomed though Gold's ears. "Can I come in?'" Bella's voice was low and cautious as she took a few shy steps toward him. "Of course dearie, have a seat." His accent was much stronger when he drank. Bella could barely make out a chair in the shadows on the other side of the desk in which Gold sat behind. She could make out the outline of his hair which hung longer than most men his age wore it, but she liked it that way, different. The light shining in from outside lite up a faded outline of her employer. She got straight to the point, "Your upset. Is it anything I have done to make you like this? If it is then I want to apologise...The kiss..." that's what it was, it had started this whole problem. She hung her head, Bella wanted to tell him she was sorry... but she wasnt, yes, he had been surprised when she had done it, but she didn't expect him to practically avoid her because of it, hiding in his den. His voice commanded her attention as he spoke,"You've done nothing Miss French, it is I who should apologise, if you think my sour mood is the result of anything you have done you are mistaken... and the kiss.." She held her breath at the mention of the forbidden kiss. Yes, she had somehow crossed the line between employer and employee, Bella sorely hoped he couldn't see her reddened face in the dark, "Don't appologise..." His eyes closed, trying to keep the desperation out of his voice, "Please."

"Come, Have a drink with me." Belle's mind snapped to attention, "a...a drink?" Bella felt embarrassed, she had never had a drink in her life, her father had done the drinking enough for both of them but that's the most he had said to her in days, so she was up for anything that might break through that tough shell of his, "Alright." Gold smiled in the dark, he could see her nervousness. He leant back to the small table beside him and retrieved another glass, filling it with scotch. " I forgot something I bought specifically for tonight" Bella left quickly and retrieved her New Year's party package. After putting on a tiara and offering Gold the whistle and top hat she sat down in the empty chair and accepted her glass of scotch. Gold snickered when she placed her tiara on and tried out the horn. "It's a little hard to take for the first time, I don't know if this is the drink for you dearie." He sat the glass down in front of her. Bella raised her chin at the challenge, "I think I can handle it, Mr. Gold," she wanted to giggle at him as he put on the hat, 'he could be so adorable.' She took the offered glass and smelled the liquid inside, 'phew, strong.. just close your nose French and swallow, you can do this...GO!' Belle tossed the burning fire down her throat and fought hard not to gag as it went down. Her tongue and nostrils caught fire immediately. "AWW, akkkk!" Gold chuckled at her comical act as she waved her hand in front of her mouth, trying to fan out the flames that spread quickly traveling south, spreading out it's warmth before hitting her stomach. Gold grinned at her in the darkness,"Not a fan I take it, care for another?" 'did he just mock me, oh no he didn't,' "Yes please, I think I will." Gold's eyebrows raised at her answer, "Brave little thing aren't you" Bella took the offered drink bravely but inside she was quaking, she really wasnt going to do this was she? She stared at the drink in her hand, 'just one more..one more..you can do this French..suck it up, don't let him win.'

The second try was not much better than the first but she managed to keep it down as she smacked down the glass, staring defiantly up at him. Gold poured himself another, giving Bella time to adjust to a gut full of hard liquor. As Bella sat there, trying to keep her stomach, she plastered a fake smile on her face, no way was she going to let on how horrible that had been but the after effects might be quite pleasant. Her eyes were becoming adjusted in the darkness and Bella realized that his desk was cleaned off, for the first time since her arrival it was striped bare of its papers, the only thing that remained was the photo of the boy.

There it was, sitting on the corner of the desk. She wanted to ask him about the boy and she was feeling brave, this was probably as good a time as any. "Who is he, the child in your photo, is it you?" She knew damn good and well it wasn't him , Gold thought as he listened to her words. He swallowed hard, wanting desperately to keep any emotion out of his voice when he talked about his son, "his name was Bae, he's my son." Bella listened astutely as he spoke, she could see that this was going to be difficult for him, maybe she should have just shut up and not said anything ,but she was dying to know. "I married my girlfriend in Scotland we were 5th years in our secondary education, I believe that's high school to you, so as you can imagine we were young, Her name was Milah." Gold closed his eyes as he talked. Trying to talk about them was still difficult, even after all this time. "We married after She got pregnant, no one approved of course, but we didn't care, she was the most beautiful person you'd ever want to meet. Bae was the joy of my life, neither of us ever regretted a single moment of our lives. Bae was special he was smart and beautiful, he had her eyes." Gold didn't know if he could go on but he had started now, he had to finish, to tell her what happened, she was alert, listening to his every word.

Her family was originally from the states, they had moved to Scotland when she had been a wee babe, Every Christmas she would fly with her family to visit, her grandparents who lived up in Vermont. I had been accepted to the University of Glasgow School of Law in my 5th year. It was a dream come true but since I was in Law school at the time I couldn't go, Just too much to do. I had worked too hard trying to make a life for all of us." Bella heard his voice crack. "I should have gone Bella, I should have been on that Plane." Bella felt an overwhelming since of dread at his next words, she could feel herself shaking, listening to him, she was sure no other person had ever heard this story. "It had been the longest week of my life being without them. They were going to be home on New Years Eve, it was suppose to be perfect." Gold could feel his voice breaking further, He needed another shot of liquid courage to go on. "I got the phone call that afternoon, the plane had crashed shortly after take off." Bella didn't want to hear anymore, she desperately wanted to gather the broken man before her in her arms and tell him how sorry she was, what he must have been through, but she sat there silently, afraid that if she spoke he would clam up once more, never finishing his tale, but her curiosity got the better of her, must have been the liquor after all.

"How long ago was this, if you don't mind me asking" Gold thought, "Um, I was almost twenty-five, so almost 20 years ago." had it really been that long?

"So that would make you 45?" Gold gave a soft laugh, "yes, I'm almost 45, too old...too damn old." Belle laughed quietly, "No, not to old, just right." Gold snorted before downing his glass, he needed to get wasted and he was glad to say he was on his way, but what surprised him was that Bella seemed happy to join him. After a few minutes he continued on.

"After that I dropped out of law school and left for the states. I finished my education a few years later and found myself in this wee little town, it was as far away as I could get, I've been here every since." Bella felt herself speak before she meant too, "and since then you have loved no one and no one has loved you?" Gold gave a sad little laugh, "No Miss French, I have loved no one since." Gold watched her as she nibbled at her lip, looking at her glass of scotch, he needed to change the subject, he wanted to ask her if she had ever loved someone who had died but remembered about her Mother, so he decided on a different topic, they needed something a little lighter to discuss. "You handle your liquior quite well Miss French, but it can sneak up on you ,so be careful." Bella gave him a little smile, "I think I can feel it already, It's making me feel...fuzzy." Gold made a move to get up, "Perhaps you need a little more help than me tonight, do you need me help you to your room?"

Bella stood up and she could definitely feel the room spinning, she placed her hands on the desk in front of her to steady herself, "I'm suppose to be helping you, not the other way around." Gold pulled himself up by his cane. "I'm quite alright now, thanks to you Miss French," He walked around the desk to stand in front of her. Bella looked surprised as he took her by the elbow, guiding her around to face the door, "I guess my work here is almost done isn't it? Your doing so well, you're going to put me out of a job Mr. Gold if you're not careful." Damn there is that lump in my throat again, why did I even bring it up? "Perhaps I could hurt something else just to keep you around." Belle giggled more from the liquor than what he said, "Surely not Mr. Gold, I'm a horrible nurse and I think we both know it." Before Belle realized it they were both in front of her bed in the spare room, how had they gotten there so quickly? Belle felt self conscious in just her long night-shirt, it was long enough to be decent, hitting midway down her thigh but she still felt naked in front of him, exposed and vulnerable, she liked it. He made her belly do flip-flops thinking about how he made her feel, after all she was probably the only 21-year-old virgin in Storybrooke, her body instinctively knew what it wanted, something only he could give her. Now she would have to go soon and they were both painfully aware of it. She wasn't sure if it was her or the scotch but she could feel hot tears threatening.

She could feel his eyes on her, she didn't want to look up at him. she felt an overwhelming sadness at the thought of leaving him and this place. she had never had a friend and he was the closest thing she had come to having one. "I guess my work here will soon be over, but I will miss you Nick." Gold closed his eyes when she said his name, It had been so long since anyone called him Nick, too long. "Perhaps we will just have to find another use for you Miss French, I've recently considered hiring a caretaker if you know someone who might be interested in the job?" Belle raised her eyes when she felt his fingers under her chin bringing her face up to meet his. Bella felt lost in their chocolate depths as he gave her a soft smile, "I didn't mean to make you cry dearie, I know I have a sad story but it was a long time ago.. Are you all right?"

Bella nodded her head, not sure she could talk with out a sob escaping, "I just don't want to.." Bella didn't get to finish as Gold pulled her close, "You don't have too Bella, You don't have to go anywhere...infact I want ...I want you to stay here with me." Bella smiled through a haze of tears as he spoke, "Happy New Year Bella" he whispered before he bent down to capture her lips in a kiss. He felt so warm and soft as he moved to draw her closer, Bella wrapped her arms around his neck as he deepened their kiss, she wanted...no needed this, His hands cradled her head as they clung to each other, taking comfort..comfort that they both needed so badly. When they broke apart Gold placed an extra kiss her forehead before pulling away. "Goodnight Bella," She all but moaned when he stepped away from her, where was he going? He couldn't leave now,this was her first New Years Eve kiss and she needed more, "Please Nick, don't go." Gold laughed, "Dearie, if I don't go now, I wont be able too and trust me Bella you don't want that. You need a young man, someone who's not old and crippled." Bella's voice came out in a sob, "I only want you." He didn't trust himself to say anything more, Gold smiled down at her, " go to sleep now, you will feel different in the morning I promise, it's only the alcohol talking love, you don't want an old man."

When he closed the door Bella climbed into bed with a heavy heart. Sleep eluded her as she lay there playing the events of the evening over in her head, she was sure he wanted her, his kiss had spoke volumes. Bella closed her eyes as she ran her fingertips across her mouth, trying to recapture the warm taste of his breath against her skin, her lips felt a little swollen from his kiss. His breath had tasted of the scotch but it had been quite intoxicating, she had wanted him, it had not just been the scotch, she didn't care what he wanted to blame it on, she had never wanted anything more in her life and dammit she wasn't going to let this opportunity pass her by, this may be their last chance she thought as she climbed out of bed. She opened her bedroom door and stepped out into the dark hallway. He had been avoiding her for the last week, ever since Christmas eve and now he had kissed her back, then had the nerve to leave her here, wanting more, he wasnt getting off that easy.


	7. Chapter 7

Bella could swear she heard banging, but it sounded far away, so she snuggled back down in the covers where it was warm. The banging sounded again, more insistent this time. She opened her eyes to see unfamiliar walls, where was she? The realization hit her as a warm hand pulled tight across her waist, Holy shit she was in Nick's room... with him. Last night flooded her mind, the pain but also the immense pleasure it gave way too, making her squirm happily, she had slept with the infamous Gold, and now someone was trying to beat his front door down.

Bella slipped out of bed without waking him, pulling on her nightshirt and underwear she slipped out into the hall. Whoever was at that door was being very insistent. She rubbed the sleepies from her eyes as she practically stumbled down the hall, Bella wondered what time it was, why would someone be banging on the door this early in the morning?

She froze when she heard her father hollering from the front porch, " CAN YOU HERE ME? I WANT TO SEE MY DAUGHTER THIS MINUTE. BELLA!" She pulled back the heavy curtain to revel her father looking disheveled as ever standing up against the door yelling.

Bella cringed. Everyone in a one mile radius could hear him, she was sure. Maurice stepped back when he heard the door unlock, he was ready to pounce on whoever was on the other side, he looked a little surprised though to see his daughter standing there in her sleep clothes glaring at him.

"Papa, what are you doing here and why are you so upset?" She watched him shift nervously from one foot to the other, he had expected that monster to answer the door. He had been told Bella was spotted collecting rent for this no good bastard. He needed answers, like why wasn't she at the flower shop for one. No way was he going to let this man do whatever he was doing to his little girl, whatever was going on it was distracting Bella away from him and HIS needs. Maurice had finally sobered up, realizing only then that Bella had actually been gone for two weeks. He wanted to be a good father, he really did but depression over his wife's untimely death had intensified a powerful need for alcohol to mask his pain. He loved her, he did. He also loved that she took care of everything so he didn't have to.

"Bella, is this where you've been? I've been so worried about you, you haven't called or left any word that you were alright. Has that monster blackmailed you into coming here?" Maurice knew he owed Gold money and that he had defaulted on a loan long ago, perhaps he was forcing her to work for him. "Someone at Granny's diner told me you were out collecting rent for this man, you need to come home this instant do you hear?"

Bella stared at Maurice like he was from another planet. "Papa I am here working, nothing more. Mr. Gold has had surgery, I'm his home health care nurse, remember? That's my job now, so PLEASE, why don't you go home, I can take care of myself." Her voice was getting higher as her anger escalated at him. "You JOB is at my shop, how am I going to keep my business up and running without you, I'll lose everything."

"I'm sorry Papa but you made your own bed, the shop hasn't been open for over two months, and if you sobered up you would know that. The only person who can save your business is you Papa, so I suggest you pull yourself together, I'm twenty-two and grown, I'll do what I want now, you can't order me to do anything, I'm sorry but you need to leave." Bella hated talking to her father like he was a child and she his parent, but someone had to be the adult here and it's wasn't going to be Maurice.

Maurice's face turned red with anger, a stroke looked imminent,"You are still my child Bella and this man is almost fifty, you can't be staying here with him, it's not right, he's taking advantage of a young girl, that's what he does, he's the devil Bella, can't you see that?"

"I think Miss French can make up her own mind where she wants to be and I'd take care who I call a monster," Gold's voice was laced with poison as he spoke between clenched teeth, "Now, please get off of my porch Mr. French and I wouldn't return if I were you." Bella resisted the urge to turn and look behind her at Gold who was clearly pissed, she could feel the heat rolling off of his body as he stood behind her. Maurice took a few steps back to stand at the top of the stairs, "This isn't over" he wagged his fat finger at Gold ,"Bella I can't believe you would pick a total stranger over your own father." he didn't wait for her answer as he stormed off to his pick-up and left speeding down the street.

Bella watched him till he drove out of sight before closing the door and turning to face him. "I'm so sorry" she sniffed trying to suck in tears that broke like a dam down her face. Gold limped closer to her, holding out his arms which she gratefully sunk into. "No, it is I who am sorry dearie, you'll get a lot of that around me, I'm a difficult man to like." Bella didn't want to ever leave his arms, she felt safer with this man whom she hardly knew than all the years she had spent with her drunkard father. "Well, I like you." Bella leaned back to look at his face. Gold wiped away a stray tear from her cheek as she managed a weak smile up at him.

"I'm afraid that is a lonely occupation dearie." Bella giggled as she wiped away the remaining tears from her face. " oh well, I never did work well with others anyway." Gold smiled a sad smile at her. Maybe last night had been a big mistake, he may have doomed her to the same ridicule he endured daily. His coldness was not well received, it seemed to rub people the wrong way and he was not surprised to find that he was not liked the least little bit by anyone, except by Miss French it seemed. He watched her walk into the kitchen to put on a little morning tea, God she was beautiful he thought as she was looking in the cabinets for cups, completely unaware he was watching her, Her shapely legs bare as she glided around in his kitchen...hell, she could have stumbled around the kitchen like a drunk and Gold would have thought she was as graceful as a swan. She looked up and caught him staring at her, she narrowed her eyes knowingly at him, "Like what you see Mr. Gold?" He couldn't help but look at her with what he was sure a stupid looking grin plastered all over his face, "Very much Miss French."

While drinking his tea, Gold couldn't help thinking about Maurice on his porch this morning. He had felt Bella get up, leaving an empty feeling immediately in his bed. He had buried his face in the pillow she had laid on, pulling it too him, inhaling her sent. Although he had been overwhelmed about what had happened last night between the two of them, he was far from sorry that it had happened. He had been drunk admittedly but he would have been lying if he had said the thought of it hadn't run through his mind a hundred times a day since she had been there, still... they shouldn't have... not yet, it seemed to be happening so fast, after all she was only in her twenties, her early twenties at that. He was old enough to be her father. 'Her father... what was he going to do about him?' Gold was sure the trouble with Bella's father wasn't over. Maurice had acted like an idiot and he was certain the neighbors had gotten an ear full.

Maybe Bella shouldn't be associated with him in that way, was he dooming her to persecution from the town by being seen around him? 'Probably...Damn it!' Maybe he should end it now, he didn't want to put her through any of that. He was obviously going to cause a big rift between her and her father, 'although from what Bella has said that ship had already sailed.' The sound of the ringing phone brought him out of the trance he was in. 'Now what?', Mr. Gold's phone seldom rang, unless it was some tenant calling to get an extension on their rent, in that case he was going to take great pleasure in telling whatever poor unsuspecting soul it might be to go get shagged, he didn't feel like dealing with anyone else this early in the morning. The incident with Bella's father had only been about an hour ago, it was just too damn early. "Hello," his voice came out harsh and pissed off. It was Sheriff Swan on the other end of the phone, 'what in the hell does she want?"

Bella came into the livingroom when she saw him slam down the phone on the table, he was livid with rage. She sat down her tea, "What is it?" his expression was making her nervous, it was bad whatever it was. He looked ready to pounce on something. " Get dressed, you're giving me a ride to my shop today, something has happened."

0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000 0

Bella wished she could just hide her eyes in shame when they arrived at his pawn shop, she put the car in park outside the store. She didn't want to see the letters in large red capitals spray painted across the front of Gold's pawn shop. Sheriff Swan stood outside the establishment waiting for them. Gold didn't speak, he wanted to kill this old bastard, if he hadn't been Bella's father he would have, he would like nothing better than to beat Maurice with his cane, HARD. His mouth was set in a hard gray line as he slowly got out of the passenger side of the car that Bella was driving leaning heavily on his cane, frowning at the sheriff.

CRADLE ROBBING BASTARD was splattered all over his store windows and something had torn through the window in the front door leaving a rather large hole in the center of it. Sheriff Swan took a few pictures with her camera for evidence. Bella's father had better hope that he hadn't broken Gold's little bell.

"Do you have any idea who might have a reason for this Mr. Gold?" Sheriff Swan didn't exactly like the pawn broker but it was her duty to serve everyone. "Someone had called it in but they hadn't seen it happening." She could tell by the morose look on Gold's face that he had a pretty good idea who done it. Gold swiped one finger down the paint rubbing it between his finger and thumb just staring at it. Bella had got out of the car, the sound of her door closing made the other two look up at her. "Good morning Miss French" The Sheriff greeted Bella.

As the Sheriff looked from Gold to Bella she had a pretty good hunch what might have caused this and who had done it. "I didn't know you worked for Gold these days Miss French." Bella smiled politely at the Sheriff, "I'm helping Mr. Gold out till his leg gets better." Gold looked positively disgusted. "Do either of you have any ideas on this?" The Sheriff didn't want to make up any of her own ideas about what was happening but she could speculate. Gold glared at her, "I thought that was your job Sheriff Swan." Charming as ever, the Sheriff thought as she watched Gold try in vain to not look at Miss French. He didn't want to say anything against Bella's father in front of her. Bella spoke up, "I think I do Sheriff."

Gold sighed. He didn't wish to complicate things by implying that it was indeed Bella's father that had vandalized his shop. " Well, The doors were still locked so I don't think burglary was the motive here, but maybe You should come down to the station Miss French if you'd like to make a statement." Bella nodded at the good Sheriff before looking over at Gold. He was looking down, not at either woman, his hair hid most of his face from Bella and she almost felt like he was hiding from her, maybe he was mad at her she thought. Bella bit her lip as she looked apologetically up at him. She felt responsible for all of this, she would try to fix it. she made up her mind she would go with the Sheriff, her father had to be held accountable for what he had done, this was inexcusable, it had to stop here and now. "I'll be there as soon as I get Mr. Gold home."

Gold's hand shot out, catching Bella's. "You don't have to do that dearie," Bella shook her head at him, "I'm responsible for this Nick, he shouldn't get away with this" She could feel his grip momentarily tighten around her wrist. The Sheriff could get a pretty good idea what had gone on to lead up to these events from watching these two, it was obviously Bella's father who had committed the crime. Although she thought the age gap was a bit creepy she was not here to judge, she really didn't care one way or the other, she just wanted to know if Gold was going to file a report, otherwise she was useless and she could just be on her way, she wasn't any fonder of the stuffy old pawnbroker than anyone else, but obviously Miss French was.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOO

Gold was duct taping up the hole that Maurice had caused with a brick when he heard her coming. He could hear those stiletto heels striking the black top like spikes of ice, hammering inside his head, he turned to face her as she stepped up onto the sidewalk behind him. She looked down for a second at his sweat pants, taking in his less than pristine appearance and smiled, "Taking things a bit more casual this year Gold?" He rolled his eyes at her, 'God, she's an insufferable bitch'.

To say that the Mayor and Mr. Gold did not get along very well was an understatement, actually, it was hate at first sight. "You know Regina, if there were more than one sheriff in this poorly run town, I might not have had to hire a crew of workers to come fix my shop, perhaps I should send the bill to the town hall." Regina loved goading Gold, it meant a good day if she could get his feathers all ruffled up. "Your welcome to try Gold, but tell me this" Regina's mouth turned up into a slick red smile "who's cradle were you robbing?" Bulls's Eye. Gold's eyes gave him away, they widened in shock before narrowing in anger at her. "Mayor Mills, I think you should just go get.."

He was cut off as Regina spoke over him, "Well, Miss French, how interesting to see you here." Belle could see that Gold was practically boiling with rage, but Regina seemed unaffected. "Yes, Madam Mayor..um. good to uh... see you too." Bella had lived here all her life and that was the first time the Mayor had seen fit to talk to her, she didn't even know the woman knew her name. Regina leveled Gold with a knowing grin as she made a 'tsk' sound, shaking her head slowly as if he should be ashamed "I see" she said knowingly to Gold.

For a second Bella was sorry she had come to see who Gold had been talking too, she could tell from inside the store sweeping up the shards of glass left everywhere by her father that whoever it was, Gold was not enjoying the conversation much. In fact she opened the door just in time to stop what looked like a cat fight in the making, from the two most sarcastic people in this town, no one wanted to tangle with either Gold or the Mayor if one could help it and Bella found herself right in the middle.

Regina wore her best fake smile when Bella offered her tea. "No thank you dear, I must be on my way." Bella nodded sweetly as Regina took one last look at the damage to Gold's shop, "Hope they didn't break your little brass bell Gold, that would be a shame." Bella was pretty sure she saw steam shoot out of Gold's ears as Regina walked off toward City Hall leaving a somewhat confused Bella and a pissed off pawnbroker in her wake.


	8. Chapter 8

Gold was silent all the way back to his house. Bella stole curious glances at him while she drove, but decided that the silence might be best for the time being. Gold stared at his hands in his lap causing his hair to fall forward covering his eyes, hiding from her, Bella thought. She knew he was mad but he seemed almost sad too. she felt responsible for everything. this was all wrong, why would her father care, he hadn't cared before. How would he have found out anyway?

She felt like she had somehow slipped ground with him and it made her feel cold, she shivered. Bella wished they could still be warm in his bed, his warm breath steady and even, tickling her neck as they slept, before all this uproar and commotion happened. She could feel his eyes on her, he was looking at her but when she turned to give him a sideways glance, he gave a small smile and looked away to stare out the window as she turned the wheel to guide his car up the driveway.

Neither spoke as the keys slipped in the lock and the soft "click" could be heard. Gold limped in behind Bella, his leg was screaming and his head hurt about as bad. "Would you like some tea?" Her voice sounded so small breaking though the immense silence as she flung her coat across the couch. Gold's nod sent Bella for the kitchen while he took off his black overcoat, tossing his scarf on the back of the chair. He wanted to return to his bed. Running his hand through his graying brown hair he sank down, almost crumpling in the plush chair.

Bella leant back against the counter, watching the tea kettle take its sweet time on the stove in front of her. She almost felt like she were dreaming sitting there in a trance watching the flame lick at the bottom of the metal pot. Yes, it must be a dream or rather a nightmare. Last Night had been the dream, a very good one. Bella felt an overwhelming need to hug herself, she rubbed her shoulders, her limbs begging for the warmth. It was cold and crispy outside but she could say the same for indoors as well.

Perhaps she should just leave, he was obviously too upset, you could have cut the tension in the car with a knife. How could this have been over before it began? Perhaps they had went to fast, moved to quick to grab at something that...that had been missing, Bella just wanted a taste of what others had. It was obvious Gold wanted her, judging from last night, that was proof enough for her. Bella's belly tightened as her body flooded with desire, remembering, oh it had been wonderful, even the not so pleasant moments, she had never been so..so intimate with another human being it was so personal, not at all what she had imagined. Now that same person whom she had made such a connection with was officially an ice cycle she thought with a frown, what could she do? I'm not going to cry. I'm not going to cry. She would just will her tears away even though they burned her eyes.

The kettle whistling jarred Bella out of her dreams of the previous evening, causing her to jump slightly. Quietly she gathered items to go with the tea. She smoothed out her hair with her fingers before making sure her outfit looked presentable, not the girl she was yesterday but a woman she thought, one with feelings and raising her chin confidently Bella took the tray into the livingroom. She sat the it down on the table, the sound seemed foreign and unwanted, it spurred Gold into action.

"I have a few things to do before we start on the leg therapy, I'll be in my study ." Bella sat down, she had never felt so crushed by his cold tone, "I have something to do as well." she lied as he struggled to stand, leaning upon his cane for leverage. Bella felt a sudden panic as he got to his feet moving to his study without a word, she stood up, "Nick?" Gold stopped in his tracks. He hung his head for an instant before turning back to face her with an unreadable expression on his face, he looked tired., "I'm sorry" she whispered so low he hardly heard her voice. Her eyes shown with unshed tears as he limped back to her. "Shh" Bella felt his hand at her waist, pulling her close to him, she surrendered willingly as he tucked her head under his, he ran his fingers softly down her back. "I'm the one who should be sorry Bella, you've done nothing wrong."

Confused she straightened up, "Why would you be sorry, My father vandalized your store, smeared your name, this is clearly me and my insane father's doing" her tone sounded harsh. Bella bit her lip and gazed at the floor, feeling suddenly shy and embarrassed, "I also initiated last night" She quickly looked up at him watching her, "but I'm not sorry about that" Gold suddenly felt like the shy one as he looked away from her intense eyes as they reflected every feeling, every emotion bared before him.

Gold leaned over and kissed Bella's head before soothing her hair down, 'I'm not sorry for that either dearie." Bella smiled as he drew back, a serious expression taking over his features causing Bella to feel unsure, "I just think we need to talk Bella, but not right now. You look tired, go take a bath dearie and lay down if you like. It's been a long New Year's Day, not quite how I expected it to go,let's just relax for a bit and I have a few things to accomplish and then we can talk, alright" his thumb caught her under her chin forcing her blue eyes upward to meet his dark ones. relax? Who was he kidding?

Bella paced the living room after Gold took his leave into his study, not returning. How can he be so cavalier about all of this and now he wants to talk... about what? she felt like her skin was the only thing keeping her from going everywhere at once. Perhaps a hot shower would make her feel better, after all she felt sore from last night, she had felt small achy cramps this morning reminding her of where he had been, his hands.. his mouth, his... Bella felt herself flush at the thought. A bath, right.

She was right, the hot water cascading down her body felt like it washed away some of her anxieties from the morning, washing them down the drain. She squeezed the shampoo into her hand before scrubbing it in her head, massaging her scalp, thinking about last night. It would be an eternity and she would never get it out of her head, she never thought it would have felt so heavenly. She remembered listening to the other girls talking about it, it had sounded gross, filthy, she had vowed she would never let any man defile her body like that. But Now.. All she could think of now was how much she would like Gold to defile her once more.

Her eyes shot open as the water washed over her ashen face, the color draining away completely, a thought struck her, the look on his face as they drove home, that cold look. He regretted last night, that was it wasn't it? He wished it hadn't happened, no matter what he says... oh God. hurriedly she turned off the water suddenly she felt in a whirlwind. she wanted to hide, just get out of here. she didn't want to face him she didn't want to have any kind of talk with him, she didn't think she could bare for him to look at her like that, with regret etched on his face, what did he think that she was she some soft of child? Is that what he thought, Bella felt a little like a child, how could she face him now, after her father had done those things, he had ruined everything she might have had with Nick. Bella wrapped the large towel tightly around her as she rushed into her room to pack, she wasnt hanging around for any stupid talk. She sloppily threw her belongings in her old worn duffel bag, dressing in sweatpants and pulling on a t-shirt and sneakers Bella tried hard not to let tears fall, she was failing miserably. She quietly opened her door a crack to peer out. The hall was thankfully quiet, only the sound of the clock in the livingroom ticking away the moments as Bella searched for pen and paper in the kitchen. She scribbled a note through tears before putting it in an envelope and sitting it on the table beside the chair Gold always used.

She couldn't stay here and be nothing more than his nurse, they had gone too far. The hell with the money, her feelings would run amuck and ruin everything, more than her or her father ever had. She had saved the money she had made so far, not much but enough to get a room at Granny's and she had spied a help wanted sign the other day in her dinner, she would be alright she told herself, although she didn't really believe it. She had always took care of herself and this would be no exception. Boy she had really screwed up her first job hadn't she, well after all Gold was practically a stranger, a job, nothing more. He hadn't took advantage of her, actually it was the other way around. She had lied about being a nurse. She could feel her face flush when she thought about what she should not have done with him last night now...everything was ruined. Like father like daughter, she was a screw-up like her ol'man after all. She held up the cross pen, rolling it back and forth between her fingers remembering Gold snapping at her when she couldn't make it work. She dropped it in her purse, she would keep it as a momento, she shrugged her shoulders, Gold could buy another. With only the ticking of the clock to bid her farewell Bella slipped out of the front door and out of Gold's life.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooo

His knuckles gripped the cane till they lay white against the dark wood. He sat in his chair, wishing for a drink. but he and Bella had finished that off last night, they had finished a lot of things off last night. He closed his eyes and leant back in the chair,he tried to suppress a groan remembering the feel of her body under his fingers, so innocent so sweet and he had took her. He was weak. He cursed under his breath, he had no business with a.. , hell, she is younger than what your son would be now. The thought made him feel sick. He was a monster. Now worst of all the town would know of his indiscretion with her, they will blame her of course, shun her and it was all his fault.

It was blatantly obvious their arrangement couldn't go on. Gold seriously doubted Maurice would stop at anything to get him back, 'what the dumb bastard doesn't understand is that it's Bella he's hurting.'

He would never forget last night, it had been so long since he had held a woman in his arms, he already missed the feel of her..her smell. His arms ached to hold her again. what was he thinking, of course he didn't want to be without her, the thought of it made it hard to breathe. No he wouldn't do it, couldnt...how could he have even contemplated telling her to go, he wasn't going to throw something that might be wonderful out the window because some people may not like it? To hell with the lot of them!

He was acting like an ass, how could he have been so mean, so thoughtless, Bella was distraught and he had done little to nothing to comfort her, hell he made fast tracks into the other room like a coward rather than comfort a woman who meant more to him than..than, well, anyone else in this town that's for sure. Gold stood and with as much haste as you could with a bum leg, he jerked open the door to his study, "BELLA?" The bathroom door was open , he was sure he had heard her taking a shower earlier, perhaps she was in her room? He knocked on the door quietly in case she had fallen asleep, "Bella, are you awake?" No one replied so Gold opened the door a crack...What? Where'd she go?

He flung open the door to a perfectly made bed. Nothing that belonged to the girl who had stolen his heart remained. Holy Shit! Gold rushed to the front door, nearly falling once and almost dropping his cane in a mad dash to the livingroom, she couldn't be gone...Bella.

If he could have Gold would have fallen to his knees, Her vehicle was gone. He stood there, letting all the heat in the house out like the air out of a balloon, nothing remained in the shell but a husk of a man. He stared down the street for what seemed like forever, willing her to return. Finally his injured leg urged him to come back in and sit. 'Your not going to cry...only cowards cry and Your not a coward...so don't let me catch one tear falling...do you hear?' Gold fought with himself as he took a seat in his favorite chair, his head in his hands as he willed himself to be brave.

He wasn't sure what caught his eye, perhaps it was the white of the paper but whatever it was he caught a glimpse of  
Bella's note on the table and opening it up he read it.

Dear Nick:

First, I wish to thank you Nick, for everything. Your patience when you found out I lied about what I was, accepting me against your better judgement which I reason probably had to do with my father, letting me care for you when you needed somebody. You helped me more than anyone ever has. Last night when you trusted me enough to tell me about your son and wife, you will never know what it meant to me that you could open up to me , trusting me with everything, as I expect I'm the only person around here that has ever heard your true story. Last night will forever be burned into my heart, it was such a beautiful experience that I can't even put it into words. I was taught your suppose to give yourself to someone you love and even though we hadn't known each other long, I could have seen myself in Love with you Nick, so thank you. 

I'm so sorry for the things my father said and done, but I appreciate your descression and hope that one day you will be able to forgive me. I'm so sorry that I had to go, I couldn't look into your eyes and see what I done to you every day, it would eat us alive and we both know it. I'm going to be getting a room at Granny's, there is a help wanted sign at the dinner, that will allow me to save enough money to take some real nursing classes, I hear there is a good school for that in Boston. I will miss you. More than you know. You were my first real friend in a long time.

Bella 

He studied the letter, some of the letters were blurry. She was crying when she wrote this. He put the letter back in its envelope. Granny's wasn't too far away, at least she hadn't went back to her father's house. At the very least he could call Mrs. Lucas, she would be giving Bella the best room she had to offer free of charge,unless she wants her own rent doubled, and a job. It was the least he could do , untill he could win her back and convince her his stupidly had caused this, not anything she had done. She has to come back. He picked up the phone.


	9. Chapter 9

Bella was grateful for Granny Lucas's hospitality. It seemed almost too good to be true that she would get free room and board just for working in the dinner,plus she would also get paid wages on top of it all. But who wanted to look a gift horse in the mouth, especially at a time like this when she really needed it. No way was she going back to her papa's house after that horrid display at Golds shop. The rooms were furnished so she only needed to move in what things she had brought with her. With no rent and utilities to pay, Bella would have extra money to buy back some of the things she had left behind at her father's house, she certainly wouldn't be going back there. She wasn't sure about the other tenants in Granny's hotel but everyone seemed nice and quiet and that was good.

Waitressing was a lot harder than it seemed for a clumsy girl and although Ruby and Granny were very kind she had broken who knows how many glasses before they switched everything over to plastic, just to prevent more accidents. Bella was getting better at remembering the menu items and the regulars were real friendly and that made the work enviroment more pleasant. She couldn't help but hope Mr. Gold would come in one evening, most of them spent filling salt and pepper shakers and napkins holders and sweeping and mopping, a dull job but if she kept at it she hardly had time to daydream of him at all.

Her first week went well and she was getting into the swing of things real nice. One morning she was checking the mail when someone bumped into her. She looked up to see a tall man with big dark eyes smiling at her. His toothy grin made her retreat back a step as he held out his hand to her in a friendly gesture, "You must be the new Tennent Bella, My name is Greg, pleased to meet you." Bella returned his smile , it was obvious from his confidence that he was accustomed to reeling them in with that look he was currently giving her. "Glad to meet you Greg, you live here too I take it?" He smiled, "Yes, right across the hall from you, conveniently enough." Bella rolled her eyes at that last comment. the last thing she needed was some busy body chasing her to her front door every night after work, she preferred solitude right now. "Perhaps we could go for coffee sometime?" Bella's smile dropped off her face as she thought of a way to be nice but let this Greg person know right off the bat she was not interested."Well, um Greg I work a lot and that is very nice of you, maybe some other time, alright?" Greg grinned like he just won the lottery, "Yes, of course some other time then, I'll hold you to that Miss..?" Bella frowned a little, this was not going to just go away, she could tell as she held out her hand,"French."

In the few short weeks since she had left Gold's house Bella dove into her work, if she stayed focused the only time he overwhelmed her was at night. She had loved that broody nature, he could be so smug and grouchy it had made her laugh, it affected her differently than everyone else, she didn't know why, he just didn't intimidate her at all. Bella would close her eyes trying to recapture the feeling of his long soft hands on her face when he had kissed her, the feel of his hair tickling her face as he kissed down her throat, "umm."'Stop it Bella, right this minute,it's is no good for nobody,especially you.'

She wondered sometimes, if he found another nurse, one who actually was thought made her feel cold inside, she tried not to think about that one, she was an optimist after all, instead she would worry that if he wouldn't do his exercises and that his leg would not heal right. The doctor had told him if done properly he should make a complete recovery, that meant no cane, Bella hated the fact that her father may have now put all that in jeopardy, perhaps she could go check on him? 'No, no,no...your the last thing he wants to see coming Bella. You think he wants to be reminded of how you lied to him, messed up his shop..messed up everything? Well, he doesn't so stay away, he hates you.'

Tears were not a new thing to go to sleep by, but the tears over Mr. Gold were definitely the hardest.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"You need to point your toe Mr. Gold to be doing it right." Gold's patience was running mighty thin as he answered in between clenched teeth, "I assure you DEARIE that I am." Sweat glistened on his forehead as he continued his physical therapy at the hospital as he did every Tuesday and Thursday. He had swallowed his pride which he seemed to be doing a lot of lately and had promised to behave and not harass and threaten the staff and they promised to help him out as long as he spoke nicely and got along with everyone. So far it was a work in progress.

"I don't see what catching a huge ball has to do with helping me get back on my feet." The Doctor rolled his eyes at the complaint, just before he pitched it at Gold very hard almost knocking him off his balance as he struggled to catch it and still remain upright."Your sence of balance is very important, you've been relying on your cane so long that you need to learn to rely on your on two feet, this will help you get that equilibrium back for you, just toss it back as hard as you can and try not to fall over." Now it was Gold's turn to roll his eyes, he sighed as he endured yet another stimulating round of dodge ball with his therapist. The next throw about wiped him out as he all but fell but still managed to grab the ball and right himself, "When you make me fall I'm going to.." he stopped mid-sentence."What was that? Your going to what?" Gold's facial expression could have positively wilted a flower,"Nothing, forgive me. Let's just get this over with, I have something I need to do." The therapist's look of elation at having won an argument with the notoriously morose Mr. Gold would be etched on his face for the remainder of the day.

Gold was glad to get out of there, those people were infuriating and rude, it was ridiculous that he had to subject himself to this kind of torture just to learn how to walk without his cane. every night he read the book that Bella has left behind, "nursing for dummies." It was the only thing he had of hers, except the empty scotch bottle they had finished off on New Years. The only thing in the house he hadn't smashed into bits.

He wondered how Bella was getting along. He had started driving again, out of necessity more than anything else, he stayed at his shop most of the time now too, he felt better there somehow. There was a little cot in the back where he could sleep, when he could sleep that is. One night it had been raining and dark and he had parked across the street from the dinner where he spotted her through the window as she sat filling up salt shakers. She looked sad, he would have done anything to have been able to go in there and just swoop her up in his arms and carry her home, but she didn't want that did she? No, she had left and she wasn't coming back. He had stayed there for a while till it dawned on him that stalkers did something very similar, then he returned to his little shop and after hanging up his suit and taking care of his knee he fell into a fitful sleep.

Gold found himself in the pharmacy a few days later after his latest physical therapy appointment. After getting a few things, he saw all the racks of live flowers on display in the window. There no doubt, curtsey of Moe French but he stopped anyway. Little cards were by the display that told the meaning of the colors of roses, he picked one up and read it. He was surprised, of course he knew that red was for Love,'everyone knows that.' But every color meant something... interesting.

"Can I help you with a flower today, Mr. Gold?" He looked up to find a young man watching him, "Oh, why yes, I'll take ..." He looked at the card till he found the appropriate color, "One of those, thank you lad."

After paying for his flower Mr. Gold left the store and went home. He knew Bella would work at night and that would give him an opportunity to...to...oh hell, he didn't have the slightest idea of what he was going to do.'What am I doing for fuck sake, I'm too old for this shit.'

He ran his hands through his hair as he sat in his car in the dark, parked across the street from the dinner watching the girl he loved pour salt into shakers, too cowardly to just go in and tell her how he felt about her,'bloody coward' he said to himself.

Then an idea struck him. She wasn't home. He started up his car and drove up to the end of the block and parked and got out. He straightened himself up a little and grabbing his cane he made his way into Granny's bed and breakfast. The little bell announced his presence. Granny was sitting in the rocking chair behind the counter sleeping with her knitting in her hand. She awoke with a start when the bell went off, "Oh . What brings you here, I paid the rent last week." Gold just shook his head,'Why can't I be doing something besides collecting rent to anyone, I DO have a damn life.' "No dear, I'm not here for the rent, I-uh. How has Miss French been getting along?" Granny's eyes narrowed at his question, "She's working out fine, a little clumsy but she's getting better." Gold plastered on his best fake smile, "Good, well I have some paperwork I need to leave with her...so." Granny frowned, she's working at the dinner, or perhaps you could give it to me and I'll see that she gets it." Gold frowned, this was not going the way he had hoped it would, now how was he going to get past this nosey old Biddy. "I'll just slip it up under her door, no need to disturb her at work, thank you." Granny looked at him a moment before shrugging her shoulders, "whatever."

Gold breathed a sigh of relief as he made his way up the stairs. "It's room 2 A" Granny called out behind him.

'Thank god it's not any higher, these steps are murder.' After locating the correct door Mr. Gold produced the beautiful rose wrapped in the green tissue paper and laid it gently on Bella's welcome mat. 'Well that wasn't so hard.' Gold wondered briefly if he should have left a note but decided he wouldn't and quietly left. Granny was back asleep before he could make it back to his car and only the new moon saw him drive away back to his little shop.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Bella returned home after her shift at the dinner, she was worn out and the stairs were killing her feet. All she wanted to do was to scrub the smell of french fries out of her hair as she reached her floor. She fiddled with her keys before noticing the single rose laying on her doormat. She looked around but the hallway was deserted, who could have done this? Her first thought was Mr. Gold but she dismissed it right away,'Are you insane, he wouldn't do this and besides he can't walk across the room never mind a flight of stairs, don't be ridiculous French." There was a part of her that would give anything if it had been from Nick, maybe she could pretend he had given it to her. If only he had.

Her second thought was the annoying handsome next door neighbor that kept talking to her at the mailbox, she swore he was waiting there for her, she picked up the rose and smelled it, lovely. roses had always been her favorite, and this one was an unusual color, well it's just they were mostly red and yellow but this one was orange. Bella smelled it again before tucking it close to her while she unlocked the door and went in. As a florist's daughter she knew different colors had different meanings, but she couldn't quite place what orange meant. oh well, she'd worry about that later, she was too tired, first things first a shower. she put the rose in a vase of water and headed for the bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day as Bella was prepared to head out to the dinner, she opened the door to Greg standing on her door mat.'Holy crap not this guy again." Bella sighed, what am I going to have to do to ditch this guy. "Good morning Miss French, I was wondering if you were free to have a cup of coffee before you headed off to work?" He was flashing that irritating toothy grin at her and Bella racked her brain trying to think of some important reason why she couldn't go with him. "I would like that Greg, but unfortunately I have an appointment so, perhaps some other time, sorry." She looked apologetically up at him. She felt kind of bad for the guy, he looked like someone just ran over his puppy.

Greg nodded his head and gave her a small smile before turning around to retreat back to his own apartment. 'Great, now I feel bad, he was only being polite and I'm acting like an ass. It's only one cup of coffee for God's sake.' Bella cleared her throat, "Greg, I guess one cup wouldn't hurt anything." Greg turned back around with a smile.'Oh no he thinks he has me, oh shit, I've probably opened a big can of worms here just trying to be nice, good going Bella.'

He escorted her down the stairs and over to the dinner where they sat down and ordered their drinks and began to talk. Greg worked on computers and had been staying at Granny's for a few weeks untill he could find something more suitable. When Bella could slip a word in she found she was having trouble coming up with anything to say, then she remembered the rose on her doormat, "Was that you Last night that left the flower in front of my door?" Greg looked at her puzzled for a moment before returning his gaze to hers with a hint of a grin at the corners of his mouth, "Well the question is did you like it Miss French? The idea of me giving you flowers? " Bella looked away for a moment before answering, "Yes, I liked it, it was nice" she admitted. Greg shot her a smouldering look , "then yes I did."

Bella's heart sank, she tried to keep the disappointment that seemed to be stabbing her right now not register on her face. Her Heart had told her that it had been Nick and not this man, someone she didn't even know, in fact she couldn't even remember why she had agreed to go with him to the diner in the first place. she had to go. Her heart-felt like it was about to shatter as she sat listening to Greg go on and on about God knows what, her ears were buzzing from his irritating voice, finally she couldn't take it no more and she stood and picked up her jacket from off the booth, Greg stood too, "Are you alright, can I get you some water or something Bella? You look a little pale." Greg's voice was one of concern, laced with a little irritation. "No-No I'm alright, Look Greg I'm sorry I can't do this...I mean I have to go, sorry, I'm not feeling very well..I am really sorry." Greg stood dumbfounded as Bella left him standing there in the middle of the dinner.

'Damn you Nick , why couldn't it have been you?' Tears blurred Bella's vision all the way back to her small apartment. She swiped them away only to find them replaced by more. She studied the single rose in the vase. It was beautiful, perfect. there had been no note. She shrugged her shoulders, so what if it was from him, it's still too pretty to toss. She racked her brain to try to remember what orange roses meant,'Why cant I remember that?' she smelled its sweet fragrance, closing her eyes as she inhaled the aroma. then a thought came to her, 'the internet' she could look up the rose question, of course.

A quick search on Google provided her with a complete guide to the meanings behind the colors of roses and before long Bella had a list of the meanings of each color. She wasn't surprised to find that orange roses meant desire,' It figures.. jerk' Bella thought to herself. she also read enthusiasm and fascination were also associated with the orange rose, interesting.' The only man Bella wanted to desire her was Nick, not some boorish neighbor that couldn't hold a candle to the Scottish pawnbroker that had Bella's heart in his pocket, although he was too stupid to realise it right now.

She printed out the page and kept it, just in case any other roses showed up. She had her doubts about this Greg guy sending them, and she knew just how to see if he was indeed lying as she suspected he was.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

"Another Rose today Mr. Gold? What color would you like this time sir?" Gold was going down the color list to make his selection when he heard her... He'd know those spikes anywhere. He could feel his teeth automatically grind together at the sound.

"Well, well Gold, look at you out and about, getting an early jump on Valentines's Day I see." Regina's Cheshire grin greeted Gold as he turned around to face the "Harpy Mayor" as he liked to call her. "Why Madam Mayor, it's curious to see you out in the sunlight, I thought when vampires walked out into the sun they spontaneously burst into flames." Regina's eyes narrowed at him, "I'll tell you something even more curious Mr. Gold, I saw your little Valentine just hours ago having coffee with another man in Granny's diner." Gold's look of unabashed hatred was not lost on Regina, "She's not my Valentine, not that it's any of your business Madame Mayor, so if you'll excuse me."

Regina watched Mr. Gold walk out of the store obviously pissed beyond words. She loved it when she could ruin his day, come to think of it she loved it when she could ruin anyone's day. She stood there staring at the display of fresh-cut roses, remembering her late husband. A sad soft smile playing across her features, he would always bring her eleven roses for Valentine's day every year instead of an even dozen, he told her once that it meant that she was truly and deeply loved. After his death Regina couldn't stand to look at any flower, even artificial ones, they were just too painful for her. She lingered there a moment longer before continuing on to town hall.

Gold got in his car and drove to his shop. He practically tore off the door handle trying to get in, 'How dare that old bitch taunt me with Bella.' He threw his keys down on the counter before removing his jacket and scarf. He turned his little bunsen burner on and put some water on for a little tea before slipping down into his chair. His knee hurt but in a good way. He couldn't believe how much it had improved in such a short time. Dr. Whale said he would no longer need the cane soon, all he had been through would be worth it if that was the end result. All those ass holes at the hospital, goading him into anger and that hell cat Mayor;Gods he wanted to strangle her. How dare she talk about Bella. Gold got up and checked on the water, 'If Bella was having coffee with someone , it didn't mean anything, did it? After all she wasn't his, she could have coffee with whom ever she pleased.' 

He had gotten so riled up by Regina that he had skipped on buying Bella's rose. He had settled on the color Pink too. they were lovely, just like her, and he was losing her. She was moving on, without him. He hung his head,'She's young Gold, she doesn't want an old man, get over it.' But he couldn't, he had to keep trying. Just as he was about to check on the water for his tea his little bell went off alerting him that someone was in his shop.

Gold threw back the curtain that separated his office from the rest of the store to find Ruby standing at the counter with flyers in her hand. She was dressed in a skin-tight red skirt that left nothing to the imagination with red leather boots that went up past her knees,'Good God who taught this girl how to dress.' Gold stood where he was, frowning at her as her eyes wandered over the items in the shop. She smiled when she noticed him watching her, she was used to men watching her and the stuffy old Mr. Gold seemed to be the only man in Storybrooke who seemed immune to her charms as he stood there with a scowl. "What brings you into my shop today Miss Lucas." Ruby jumped a little at his voice, he made her feel like she was back in school in the principal's office, "I was going around to all the businesses in town seeing if I could put these flyers up about the Valentine's day party we are hosting at the diner, may I put one in your window?"

She held out the paper to Gold who all but snatched it out of her hand. His eyebrow lifted in mock fascination as he read the invitation to a masked party to be held at the dinner on the 14th before handing it back to her. "I don't celebrate Valentine's day and I don't want anything hanging in my windows suggesting I do dearie, so the so the answer is no, thank you." Ruby's look of disappointment was obvious, "Thanks." She turned around to exit and he could have sworn he heard her mumble on her way out, "dried up ol' bastard, who'd be your Valentine anyway."

She was right Gold thought as she slammed the door a little too hard, he was a bastard, he felt instantly sorry for just not letting her hang her flyer up, it wouldn't have hurt anything. He rolled his eyes as he instantly headed to the door, opening it he called her back, "Ruby?" She turned around and stood there, waiting for him to tell her to not come back or whatever insult he usually threw at people, instead she was surprised to see him motion her to come back. she took a few tentative steps toward him, unsure of what he wanted. Gold rolled his eyes, "come back. I'm sorry you can...hang your paper in the window, I'm just having an off day dearie, I apologise." Ruby looked like he just handed her the keys to his town car as she headed back in his direction, "Really, you don't mind Mr. Gold? thank You."

For the rest of the day Gold sat in his office, drinking tea and re-reading Ruby's flyer. He imagined taking Bella to the masked dance. Then a thought struck him, what if he invited her, without her knowing it was him. a sort of a blind date...well, except she already knew who he was. No, she hated him, no way was she going to a dance with a cripple who all but threw her out for nothing, besides she would most likely be going with whom ever she was having coffee with this morning. Some young man, not some dried up old bastard like Ruby said he was. Perhaps he should just give up on this useless pursuit of Bella, she was out of his league. Maybe he had already had his happiness in life and now that it had been all used up and all he had were memories to sustain him for the rest of his life. He didn't deserve any more, maybe happiness was allotted out and he had already exhausted his supply, But he couldn't help wanting something more than what he had. He wanted to share his life with someone and he couldn't think of anyone whom he wanted more than the little girl who had come crashing through his door that day, crashing into his life, turning it upside down. If he wanted her bad enough he was going too have to stand up and fight for her, he knew that. 'it's no good feeling sorry for yourself, you broke this now you have to fix it, so get up and just do it, no one decides your fate but you Nick."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO O OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bella's feet were killing her as she drug her weary carcass up the stairs after her shift at the diner. All she wanted was to go to bed, to hell with the smell in her hair, she needed rest. As she reached to the top step her eyes spotted the pale pink rose waiting for her. She felt like her heart skipped a beat, 'another one, pink this time.'

She looked around but the hall was deserted. 'Who is doing this? I know it's not that Neanderthal Greg, he probably couldn't even spell rose much less know where to find one, he thinks I didn't see that look when I asked him if it was him, he's fooling no one.'

After letting herself into the apartment she added the new flower to the vase that held the one from yesterday. That's when she noticed that there was a small card inside the tissue paper,'Holy shit, a note.' Bella worried her bottom lip with her teeth as she plucked up enough courage to read it. "MEET ME ON THE 14th."

"The 14th?" She re-read the card. He means the masked dance she was sure. Her stomach turned in knots at the thought, 'If only it was Nick, but you know it's not Bella, you know it isn't him.' Bella sniffed away tears as she remembered the page she had printed out about the meaning of the colors. She found pink on the paper,'Please believe me?'

That's a strange thing for a pink rose to mean, unless... 'It was from him.' Bella almost picked up the phone. She could just call to see if...she rubbed her hands down her face trying to extract the stupid idea out of her head. 'Just how stupid do you want to sound French?' 

No, she couldn't do that. She would simply ignore all this silliness and no way was she going to satisfy her curiosity and meet this mystery man on the 14th or any other day. This was a prank, nothing more and she wasn't going to be a victim, nor was she the least bit interested in the ape next door, so if it was him then she was going to set him straight as well, just as soon as she had a little sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

The next few days seemed to drag into one endless long nightmare, the only thing Bella was happy about was that Greg seemed a lot less interested in her since her behaviour the other day, and the roses had kept coming. Each one more precious than the last, all with the same note tied to them, 'meet me on the 14th.'

She had been working double shifts at the diner since Ruby had gotten a bad case of the flu. Bella didn't mind since working kept her mind off of Gold and centered on things she had control over. It had been weeks, by all rights she should be over him. He had made no effort to call or apologise, he knew where she was. Secretly Bella was worried for him, all alone, 'probably has a new nurse by now, a real nurse, not a pretender.' Bella knew in her heart that no matter what she told herself, it would be a hard thing to love or forget Nick Gold, she couldn't deny that he was a very layered man.

The evening seemed to be dragging on as much as the rain that splattered the sleepy little town of Storybrooke, an endless wash of water cascading down the windows of the diner. With only a few customers Bella filled her time with mundane cleaning and pouring salt and pepper into their appropriate containers. She sighed. She had saved up some money, soon she would have what she needed to leave this wretched town, leave behind all the heartaches...her father and...him.

Perhaps she will be happier far away from the desire that swept through her, especially at night when she felt so small and alone in her bed, she yearned for someone to pull her close, telling her that everything would be alright, someone to make her feel safe and wanted, that one night would forever be burned into her mind, The ache of wanting to feel his touch upon her skin forever tormenting her. Out of sight out of mind she had always heard, well Gold had been out of sight but definitely not out of mind.

She sat in the booth, her movements robotic as she fulfilled her duties. Every so often she would glance at the clock. The stupid thing hadn't moved since the last time she had looked, at this rate she would never get out of here. There was apart of her that wanted to hurry home to see if indeed another flower awaited her,and yet another that spurred the idea of someone toying with her emotions.

Something caught her eye and she looked out the window and for a split second she thought she might have been dreaming, there he sat outside in his car, watching her. Goosebumps rose on her skin as she met his eye. 'Nick."

Although she had only thought his name, her mouth formed the silent word. She looked nervously over her shoulder, no one was in the dinner. "Granny I'm going to take my break, alright?" Granny Lucas nodded, never looking up from the paper work she was currently working on. Bella took her apron off and dusting the salt from her hand, she walked out into the rain, to Gold's car.

Nick could feel his knee's shaking and for a second wondered if he should make a get away, but no, here she came out the door heading straight for him, the rain immediately slicking her hair down, causing it to curl around her neck. He had a second to unlock the door before Bella was pulling on the handle, letting herself in. She turned to him but didn't speak. it was an awkward silence that filled the car as they gazed at each other, the silence speaking louder than any words. Finally Bella could take it no longer.

"Nick" she whispered, She looked down biting her lip, she didn't know what to say really, nothing seemed right. "How have you been?" She didn't know how to start. There was so much she wanted to say. "I'm making it." His voice sounded hoarse to Bella, strained and foreign.

"Bella, why..why did you leave that night? I didn't blame you, surely you must know that, you didn't give me a chance to.." Bella could feel tears welling up and she didn't want to cry, no, she would not cry. Gold sighed as he played with the steering wheel, wanting to keep his hands busy or he was going to reach for her. If he watched one more drop of rain water drip down her throat, catching on her skin for a brief moment before disappearing into her shirt he was going to have no choice but to pull her into his lap and kiss her senseless. He needed her so badly. He wanted to throw himself at her feet, beg her to return, but he wouldn't, couldn't face the rejection he knew would come.

He tried to defuse the situation, "You don't have to answer that. I know why you left, it was my fault but I was never mad at you. Sometimes my emotions, they get..Bella I just want you to know none of what happened was your fault and I don't blame you for running, I'm so sorry." There he had said what he had come to say to her. "Is your job at Granny's working out?" Bella smiled, "Yes,it isn't as lucrative as being a nurse," they smiled at each other at the private joke," but I've saved up enough money where maybe I can go to Boston, make a fresh start." Gold felt his heart tighten 'Boston.'

"I'm sure that whatever you decide it will..." he didn't know what to say, he ran his hand through his hair before looking at her with a sad smile, "It'll be great, and I wish you all the luck." Bella's heart sank at his words. Bella glanced in the window of the dinner to see granny peering out from behind the counter out the window at them. Bella knew her break was officially over as two people walked in the diner, she turned back to find Gold staring intensely at her, she felt like her heart was breaking when he turned away and started the car, he knew their time was at an end and that she had to go back in.

Bella held on to the door handle a few minutes before opening the door and hearing the "click" she turned back one last time, "Nick, I-I hope everything works out..with your leg I mean, I'm sure your new nurse is a lot better than I ever tried to be." Gold shook his head as he watched tears slid down her cheeks, but before he could say anything she was gone, sprinting back to the diner, wiping at her eyes, the rain beating down on her. He sat there for a few more minutes before starting his car in defeat and taking the scenic route back home.

LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL LL

I'm sorry this is so short, I've been back in the hospital and I'm just not feeling that great. But before you contemplate that I'm probably going to die, don't fret, I keep having Kidney stones is all, even though they hurt like hell and make you sick as a dog, I will recover. I only have one more procedure then I should be done..Well, untill the next time, I'm lucky that way. Hope you like the chapter I have planned for Valentine's Day, it should be pretty good and probably the last chapter on this story, fixing to end my other one too, guess I need to come up with a new story...Should it be scandalous or fluffy..Let me know what you think?


	12. Chapter 12

Nick drove around town for who know's how long before pulling into his own driveway. He sat in his car for a while thinking about tonight. The rain had let up to nothing but a drizzle and he was content enough to watch it bead up on his windshield.

He didn't want to go in. The house was so empty with only him there, he would find himself wondering the halls at night, unconsciously exercising his leg, but tonight was different, she was going to leave, go to Boston. It made him want to follow her there like a lost pup. The 14th was coming. She hadn't asked him anything about the roses that were left on her doorstep, perhaps she had been tossing them he thought sadly.

Gold gingerly got out of his car before opening the back door and pulling out the large box from the seat. It was beautiful, crafted in silver with a large silver metallic bow keeping the whole thing together, a present fit for a Princess. He had meant to leave it for her tonight but had stopped by for a quick peak before making his delivery. She had looked almost sad as he had watched her through the window in the rain, he doubted it was over him.

He fixed himself a glass of scotch when he got into the house setting the box down on the couch beside him. He unbuttoned his jacket and undid the tie and top buttons on his suit, after kicking off his shoes, he flopped down most uncharacteristically next to Belle's gift. His fingers fiddled with the ribbon as he sipped his drink, his mouth in a tight frown, he needed to move on but it was impossible. He did resign himself to one fact, if she didn't show up on the 14th then it would be done, no more, he couldn't take it. He would just do what he had been doing all those years before she fell into his life, turning it upside down, just exist.

He had been paying Granny Lucas a considerable amount of money to hide his secret and tonight would be no exception, she was quite the little old expert on deals, practically turning her situation from paying him rent to the other way around. A smirk graced the corners of his mouth, she was a shrewd old broad that was for sure, as far as he knew she had never gave any hint to Miss French that it was actually he that had been leaving the flowers. Each one meaning something new. desire, believe me, forgiveness, each one with something he desperately wanted to say to her but was a coward and chose to tell her in some kind of code. He knew her curiosity would get the best of her and she was the kind of girl who would decipher the meanings pretty quickly, 'she was tenacious that way' he thought with a smile.

He decided to take a long hot shower, maybe that and a few more glasses of scotch and he would be able to sleep. Even if their talk hadn't gone over very well, just hearing the silky sound of her voice was enough for him.

The steaming water hit his back, releasing some of the tension that had settled between his shoulder blades, making him sigh as he raised his head, wetting his hair. He didn't bother with a rag opting instead of squirting a palm of liquid soap into his hand and lathering up his chest and arms. When he had been married his wife used to sneak into the shower with him. It had been one of the many things that he had taken for granted but now it was small things like notes in his briefcase when he was back in Scotland or how she woke him up at night snoring. God he missed the snoring. Here he thought that never in his life could he ever want another woman the way he had wanted her, but Bella...oh God Bella how he wanted her. She aroused feelings in him that had laid dormant for ages.

His wife had spoken about what would happen if ever one of them died and she had made it clear that she would want him to go on, even marry again. His eyes closed thinking of all the years he had spent in a limbo, never even imaging the possibility of some other woman taking the place of his lovely wife, the mother of his son, his love. but now.. his mind went to the night that he had shared with Bella, it had been great, it had felt so natural, so right. Her ripe body responding to his touch, the feel of her skin, the taste of her as she gave him all of herself. He had been her first, he hoped her only, although it wouldn't matter if she had...yes, yes it would, No way would he just let someone take his Bella,he couldn't even bear the thought of her in someone else's arms, someone else's hands roaming her taunt body.

Alright, that's it he had spent enough time dreaming in the shower, he was hard as a rock and the hot water wasn't helping in the least, he needed to turn the water to cold if he was going to get rid of his need, or maybe... No, he felt dirty, juvenile when he relieved himself of his desire's, but maybe just this once...his hand wrapped around his erection firmly and he bit his lip at the jump his eager member gave him, he felt greedy as he stroked himself but oh it felt like heaven but not the heaven he so longed for, not even close but as he rubbed his thumb over the head his seed spilled out of him with a grunt of passion, passion for a certain blue-eyed would be nurse who haunted him, and one who he couldn't live without.

Clad in only a pair of black boxers Gold lay in the dark, hoping beyond hope that tonight he would be able to sleep, but he knew better, knew that his thoughts even when he slept always turned to her. He rubbed his hands down his face while he thought seriously about getting up and fixing another drink. Finally the drink won out and as he sauntered around the livingroom his eyes reverted back to the large box laying on the couch, beckoning him. He would take it to her, when he had seen it he knew it had been crafted specifically for Bella. No matter what, even if she didn't show or spit in his face when she found him out, he knew without a doubt that she would look stunning.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Belle are you alright honey?" Granny's concerned voice sang through the bathroom door. Belle wiped her eyes but Granny could hear her sniffles through the door, "We're pretty slow tonight why don't you take the rest of the night off and get some rest." She didn't want to bring to attention that she had witnessed the whole thing with Gold outside, afraid it would bring on a fresh onslaught of tears from the distraught girl. "Thank you, your right I'm not feeling myself." Granny sighed with relief when Belle emerged swollen eyed and red-nosed. She felt sorry for the kid, love could be exhausting and if it was one thing Granny could spot a mile away it was two people in love, although she would have never have thought it out of these two unlikely pair, Bella was so sweet and Gold..well, Gold was Gold. apparently opposites do attract and man where they opposites, but she seemed to bring something out in Gold that made him easier to tolerate, he hadn't even batted an eyelash when she had named the price for her silence.

Belle climbed the stairs with a defeated look on her face and her heart sank when no Rose greeted her as they usually did. With a heavy heart she unlocked her door and threw down her keys before removing her coat and shoes. Maybe it was time to move on, Gold obviously had. He hadn't even so much as touched her while they were in the car, in fact he had seemed skittish, ready to bolt if she had come near him. Belle sniffled at her own stupidity, she had wanted nothing more than to throw herself at him and beg him to make Love to her once more, but she did have her dignity to think of even if there wasn't much of it.

She took off her diner uniform and instead of the trouble of putting on night-clothes opted for just her bra and panties as she lay across her bed . She gathered her body pillow close, and before she could stop herself a fountain of misery and tears poured out onto the pillow that bared the brunt of her feelings. Maybe she should just go to Boston, get away from all this. She would be sorry to leave Ruby and Granny for they had become good friends, something she had never had much of in the past, but living in the same town, seeing him everyday was breaking her heart and she couldn't even contemplate what she would do if he were to start seeing someone. Yes, she would put in her notice, she would leave, it was the best thing for everyone involved.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

A sharp rap on her door awoke her, Belle's head pounded as she grabbed her robe. 'Oh God, Please make it stop' her temples pulsed in time with the banging and she thought once about biting whoever's head off that had the audacity to bang on her door so early,'this better not be Greg" She thought to herself as she jerked it open, reveling a young man holding a rather large box. "This is for you Mam, if you don't mind signing here" he held out a pad that Belle promptly scribbled on. "Thank you" she said as he handed her a large silver box with a decadent ribbon on top of it. "What in the world?" she shut the door and set the package down on the couch while she slipped into the bathroom to take care of a few necessities.

Sure enough the box was waiting for her when she returned but she was a little apprehensive about opening it, she wasnt really sure why. It was almost too pretty to open she thought as she undid the box and lifted the heavy lid. A rather large gasp escaped her as she stared at the silk gown and shoes to match. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen, and much to her delight a single rose lay on the gown accompanied by a small note that was attached. The rose was red, she didn't have to look it up to know what it meant. She plucked it out and smelled its fragrance before setting it aside without reading the note, she had to get a look at this dress.

It was a thin silver gown made of silk, she rubbed it against her face feeling its soft texture. its spaghetti straps were decorated with small delicate sequins as was the soft design across the bodice of it. she held it against her, it looked like a perfect fit, she had never saw anything like it "oh" she almost forgot about the shoes. she took them out, they were a perfect match for such a beautiful dress and then she saw the silver mask. It was breathtaking as it matched the dress, it was all too much she thought as she slipped on the shoes to find that they fit perfectly on her small feet. Then she remembered the note, she plucked the card from off the rose and read it."I'll be waiting for you tonight at precisely 10:00, meet me on the gazebo, I'll be waiting, untill then."

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she took in the note and the contents of the dress, it was all so much, almost too much to fathom. She had worried that she would have to work tonight but surprisingly Granny had told her not to worry about coming in unless it was for the masked dance.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OO

It was almost 10 and there he stood, waiting for her. His well-fitting black tux and mask to match left him feeling constricted, he fiddled with his tie. His fingers shook from anticipation and fear, would she run when she found out it was him standing on that gazebo? He checked his watch, 10 more minutes, time seemed to have stopped. the gazebos looked stunning for his Bella, Lights had been wrapped around every stick, winding their way down as Roses of every color weaved their way through. They created a barrier around the gazebo to hide them, so that they could have a magical setting for what he hoped was their reunion. He walked around the circle of it, rubbing his hands across some of the flowers, smelling others all in an attempt to calm his frazzled nerves, he checked his watch again, 9 minutes, '9 minutes, really? what if she doesn't come? what if she's already left?' His mind went haywire at all the things that could go wrong with this night, he had to remain calm, if she left he resolved to go after her, to the ends of the earth if need be, anywhere.

He hung his head and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath, 'she has to come' he thought. He had his back to the opening when he heard footsteps coming up the few stairs, he honestly didn't know if he was brave enough to turn, but somehow he found the courage and as he did his mouth went dry at the sight of her.

Bella reached the plateau of the gazebo at last. Her mouth had hung open at the beautiful canopy of lights and roses but what awaited inside was pure heaven. She had promised herself she wouldn't cry but the closer she got the harder it was to keep her tears at bay. He had his back to her when she entered, his black tux tailored to fit looked wonderful on him, 'oh God, Nick.' All the worry and frustration that had plagued her seemed to melt away when he turned to face her.

Her legs felt like they might have given out from beneath her as he approached, and she then noticed his cane, or the absence it. "Your cane, it's gone?" He looked down at his leg before he turned his gaze to her with a grin, "It's gone Bella, and thanks to you it will never be back." Bella gave him a radiant smile, " I guess Nursing for Dummies isn't such a bad book after all." they both laughed at the same time before falling into a hushed silence, Gold stepped closer to her and Bella could feel her temperature rise at his closeness, he smelled so good she closed her eyes and inhaled him in.

"I've made a lot of mistakes, but by far the biggest one was not going after you that day." Bella bit her lip before looking at him shyly, "Nick, your leg was injured, I should have never.." He stopped her with a finger to her lips, "You did nothing wrong, you were following your gut, I acted..." he tried to come up with an appropriate word, "unforgivably."

Bella couldn't help it when tears escaped from under her mask.

Before she could react he was pulling something out from inside his Jacket. Her heart felt like it had stopped when he produced a small black box. "But if you will give me one more chance,I'd like to spend the rest of my life making it up too you." Bella bit back a sob as she launched herself into his arms, bypassing the box in his hand. Her hands found their way into his hair as she pulled him into a kiss. He didn't need any more encouragement than that as she melted against him, he gripped her so tight Bella thought she might pass out.

He whispered his love for her in her ear before moving his mouth to her throat. She sighed in his arms as she held him for dear life, vowing never to let him go. His demanding lips found hers as he kissed her as if he sought to desire her. When they finally stopped due to lack of air, he spoke, "Don't you want to look at it at least? You might change your mind." Bella laughed out loud and Gold knew that without a doubt it was the sweetest sound he had ever heard.

"I don't care if it's a plastic ring out of a gumball machine, I'll love it forever." Gold's face spilt into a large smile, bringing out his dimples that Bella loved so much but had been deprived of for weeks, "Well, not exactly a plastic ring from a bubblegum ball machine, but I think there might be one of those in the diner if you'd rather. I could.." Before he could finish Bella snatched the box from him, "I'm sure this one will suit me just fine Mr. Gold" she said with a smile.

"Well Miss French how do you like it?" He got a little worried when she opened it but didn't speak, maybe she had changed her mind. Bella just stared at the ring in the black velvet box. It was gorgeous, two roses with stems that wound around to form the interwining circle. Each rose had a diamond inside and the whole thing made out of the finest gold money could buy. With shaking fingers she plucked it from the box and held it in her hands. "You don't have to answer me right now, I know it's early, just think about it Bella and please don't go, please say you'll stay and come home, and I know I don't deserve it or you, but know that I-I Love you, and I'll never let you go again."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOO

"Come with me" she whispered into his ear before leading him to her little studio apartment. Gold had never been inside other than the lobby..and well the stairs, he had seen a lot of the stairs. It was the nicest the hotel had to offer but it was cosy and secluded enough for what Bella obviously had in mind too. They stood staring into each others eyes, breathing as one. Bella started to pull off her mask before he stopped her, "Leave it, I like it." Bella nibbled her lip as she watched him unbutton his jacket and remove it before pitching it over the chair.

She took his cue and captured his tie giving it a tug before delicately pressing her lips to his , but Gold didn't want soft, he needed her and needed her now. After the tie was discarded he kissed her shoulder feeling her shiver before pulling the thin strap of her dress down her arm. Bella let out a gasp when he turned her body away from him before placing a gentle kiss between her shoulder blades, her skin was so smooth and soft Gold couldn't keep his hands from roaming , circling her shoulders before slowly unzipping his beauty out of her dress. The sound of the zipper being undone made Bella's legs shake from the anticipation of his hands and body on hers.

With almost no urging she stepped out of her dress and Gold let it fall to the floor, leaving Bella standing in only her mask, a g-string that was silver like the rest of her outfit and her heels. Bella turned to face him, "You have me at a disadvantage Mr. Gold." He gave her a playful grin, "How is that Miss French?"

Bella blushed a scarlet that was visible even behind a mask, at that moment Gold wanted to fall at her feet and just worship her.

"Allow me Mr. Gold." Bella slowly unfastened his shirt, their eyes locked on each other, she didn't know if she was dreaming, he seemed so beautiful to her, almost other worldly. His eyes held her captive as well as his lips as he leaned in for a kiss. She felt his fingers on her chin. God she felt like some child, naive, stupid in the art of Making Love, she didn't quite know what to do or where to put her hands, so she gripped his shoulders as his explored her mouth.

He saw that her lips were swollen from his kisses but she was just so..delicious. He could see the uncertainty in her manner and he loved it, loved that about her. Her eyes flew open when he picked her up, she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist but with her slight weight Gold could easily bear it. He made a mental note to thank Whale, even through Gold was pretty sure he was about half a quack.

His strong hands gripped her firmly as she wound her arms around his neck. Suddenly she felt the bare wall at her back as he pushed her against it before taking her nipple in his mouth. Bella cried out at the shock than ran through her body at the touch of his mouth on her sensitive skin. She found herself grinding against his pants and moaning like she had been making Love all her life. "Just do what feels right Bella." He said through gritted teeth. He was trying in vain to go slow untill she felt confident enough to let herself go but he was failing miserably.

"Just take me Nick, I can't bear it" she sounded almost desperate for his touch, as if her life depended on it. Nick sighed his relief as he held her up with one hand and unzipped his pants quickly with the other. Bella felt a moment of fear as she felt his erection press into her body. Last time it had hurt and the memory of that pain, lingered for a second before he was filling her and oh, it felt wonderful. He impaled her as he held her against the wall, working her body up and down, taking his fill of her. "Open your eyes, I want to see those eyes Bella." his voice sounded hoarse as he pumped away inside her. Bella's eyes rolled open as if she were in a trance, nothing but the feeling of him within, he was buried in her so deep that it combined pleasure and a slight twinge of pain that somehow added to the bliss.

Gold knew he couldn't last and felt himself shatter when he felt her walls tighten around him as she cried out his name. He held her there till he could catch his breath before carrying her to lay down gently on the bed. Bella was sure that if he had set her on her feet they would have surely given out on her. Gold lay down beside her, pulling her close as she nuzzled at his neck feeling almost shy, not really wanting to look Gold in the eyes. But Gold had other ideas as he leant back , forcing her to look up at him. She held his gaze for a moment before turning her head away, feeling suddenly shy.

"Are you alright, I didn't mean to hurt you Bella, Are you in pain?" Bella shook her head, "No Nick, I'm fine, I mean it was fine..I mean it was more than fine.." Gold snickered at her rambling. "I'm just embarrassed, I do-don't know what I'm doing, I just don't want to disappoint you." Gold's face softened, he gently soothed her hair back from her face, "Bella, we could live forever and you would never disappoint me," the sincerity evident in his words made tears form in Bella's eyes. One slipped out and Gold kissed it away. "You know You say your embarrassed but I don't recall your nervousness earlier" he joked with her, "Come to think of it your were quite brave, and you looked like you were having a good time from where I was sitting." He loved making her blush, he throughly intended to keep her a vibrant shade of pink every single night for the rest of their lives.

They slept in each other's embrace, and Bella was pleasantly surprised to feel Gold's fingers tracing her skin before they made love yet again. This coupling was must softer, not the primal instincts that had besieged them earlier, making Love slowly as they drank in each other. Bella lay with her head on Gold's chest when morning came, her blanket tucked around their bodies.

Gold's eyes fluttered open when he felt her head move, she turned and gave him a soft smile, "Good morning" Gold's arm came around her, pulling her closer, "very good morning" she laughed at his little joke.

Gold sat up on the side of the bed, as Bella searched for her robe. It was his turn to feel the sting of embarrassment as he waited for her to go to the washroom before leaving the security of the blanket,quickly pulling his pants before she returned.

Bella emerged from the bathroom to find him making tea on the stove. She walked up behind him noticing how good he looked from the back only wearing dress pants with tousled hair. No one ever in the history of Storybrooke had even found a hair out-of-place from the immaculate pawn broker. Bella put her arms around him, his hands immediately covered hers as he turned in her arms. His brows took on his most serious slant, "Bella, please say your let me take you home, I can't bear to be there without you,I love you Bella French." Her hands cupped his face, "and I love you Nicholas Gold and I'm ready, take me home.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Sorry if this chapter sucked or didn't live up to anybody's expectations, I feel like shit. I love all my reviewers, thank you so much for taking the time to read my stories. I go to the hospital friday and I might be done if all goes well, wish me luck.


End file.
